Matador
by Pony Onii
Summary: Antonio es un famoso torero, tiene fama, lujo y fortuna. Pero algo faltaba en su vida. Al menos hasta que conoció a un hermoso mesero italiano y su vida cambio por completo. Ahora será capaz de cualquier cosa para que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.
1. Encuentro

**Chapter 1: Encuentro**

**Holis~ hoy he querido presentar una idea de spamano que vagaba por mi mente desde hace un rato.**

**Aclaraciones generales, abajo -para los que como yo (al menos hasta ahora) no entienden mucho de lidiar toros o mejor conocido como torear**

**Y recuerden, Hetalia -por desgracia- no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himaruya-san n.n**

* * *

><p>Cuando la arena de la plaza queda dividida entre la luz y la sombra, la corrida de toros empieza. El clamor de la multitud ensordece todo ruido cuando el matador se presenta en la arena.<p>

Recibió el capote de brega antes de empezar los lances artísticos. Con la tela rosada guió al toro de un lado para otro con tal de cansarlo. Para cuando abandonó la plaza de toros, la multitud no dejaba de vociferar, los banderilleros ejecutaron su trabajo a la perfección. Al volver, la bestia estaba profundamente embravecida, corría de un lado a otro con sólo el deseo de encontrar una víctima en la que descargar su dolor.

-¡OLE! –celebró la multitud su llegada. El bovino lanzó llamas por sus ojos al ver la muleta roja como la sangre que caía de su lomo.

El que va a la plaza es lo contrario de un devoto de las diversiones, de quien no tolera que le hablen de la belleza en sí, de la justicia en sí y de otras cosas semejantes. El espectador de los toros no es un mero aficionado a lo espectacular, ni tampoco exclusivamente un entusiasta de la exaltación embriagadora, es mejor que todo esto.

-¡OLE!- volvió a festejar la masa de espectadores ante el nuevo lance desarrollado con precisión y rapidez.

Un torero corneado puede tardar en morir hasta 3 días. ¿Desagradable, no? Ante la idea de perecer bajo el intenso dolor y la agonía muchos han temido. El torero de verdad debe superar el miedo a la muerte

-¡OLE!

El torero de verdad no ha de temer al toro.

-¡OLE!

Cuando llegue el día en que le tema, será su fin.

-¡OLE!- quedó congelado ante la imagen del toro agonizante corriendo a su encuentro. No tenía miedo… y eso le hacía temblar por dentro. Pero, cuando no tienes nada que perder en esta vida ¿Es posible que le temas a la muerte?

La multitud empezó a inquietarse ante la parálisis del matador. Dos personas en el público parecían especialmente inquietas y dispuestas a saltar a la plaza con tal de ayudarle. Ya casi tenía el toro encima cuando con una velocidad vertiginosa tomo el estoque y se lo clavó entre los omóplatos.

La estocada perfecta corta la aorta y provoca la muerte casi instantánea del animal. Los toros son capaces de matar hasta en sus últimos momentos, es importante nunca darles la espalda hasta asegurarse de que ha sido su último aliento de vida.

Los mulileros entraron a retirar el cadáver mientras la multitud entraba a la plaza para cargarlo en hombros como recompensa a la gran actuación recientemente dada.

-¡OLE!-se volvió a escuchar

* * *

><p>-Antonio... Antonio... ¿estás con nosotros?...¡Antonio!<p>

-¿Eh? –el español volvió de su ensoñamiento y miró al francés que le ofrecía una copa de un líquido rojo- Ah, lo siento Francis. ¿Me decías algo? – dijo tomando la bebida ofrecida

- Te decía que ha sido una gran función

-Ah, gracias…

-¿Qué sucede _mon ami, _hoy estás raro?

-Kesesese~ Antonio está enamorado –dijo el albino por fin ingresando en la conversación luego de haberles ofrecido a las miles de fanáticas del legendario matador Antonio Fernández Carriedo su autógrafo. Aunque las pobres chicas no entendieron hasta después de un rato que "su" autógrafo, era literalmente el autógrafo de "su increíble persona" y se marcharon indignadas, con el corazón roto y sin el autógrafo de su ídolo.

El mencionado soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba la copa en una mesa y se cambiaba de ropa a la velocidad de la luz, variando su vestuario de torero por una simple camisa holgada y pantalones negros ajustados- Ojala fuera eso –murmuró mientras se retiraba del lugar con aire cansado.

-Recuerda que esta tarde tienes que almorzar con el embajador. –dijo el francés viendo que se iba. No recibió respuesta por parte del otro.

* * *

><p>El sol caía sobre el mediodía español, pero una suave brisa corría para refrescarlo todo. Parecía ser una tarde tranquila, el matador miraba el ir y venir de la gente sin ser identificado por los demás gracias al sombrero de paja que cubría su rostro. Toda esa gente tenía algo que él no tenía. Toda esa gente tenía algo que los unía a la vida. En cambio él….<p>

No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones, puesto que un estruendo se escuchó cerca de donde él estaba. Un toro se había escapado del carro que, seguramente, lo llevaba a la plaza para que lidiaran con él. Los que estaban cerca de él corrieron despavoridos, pero un chico de castaños cabellos y peculiar mechón se encontraba en el suelo recogiendo los tomates que se le habían caído al ser empujado por la multitud, maldiciendo entre dientes sin saber que cerca suyo un toro estaba listo para cornearlo.

Apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre su figura Antonio pudo notar que ese chico… era simplemente perfecto. De constitución delgada y altura media. Su piel blanca como las nubes que flotaban en el azul cielo y sus ojos ámbares hacían de observarlo un delicioso espectáculo. El moreno se sonrojo tan solo verlo, y al recordar el peligro que corría el joven; quién al fin se había levantado y observaba al bovino con pánico, prácticamente voló para protegerlo con su cuerpo y cuando el astado trotó hacia ellos, se sacó la camisa y le hizo pasar de largo. EN medio de la confusión alguien atinó a lanzarle una espada y cuando el enfurecido animal parecía volver hacia ambos le clavó certeramente el arma blanca matando instantáneamente al animal.

Se giró hacia aquel que había salvado, este le miraba aún un tanto asustado, abrazando su cesta de tomates.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó

-L-lovino Vargas –murmuró este, aún en un estado de shock. ¿Acaso lo que acababa de pasar era real?

-Lovino Vargas –repitió mientras acariciaba su mejilla- que lindo eres~

El chico se puso claramente rojo, apartó su mano con brusquedad y retrocedió un par de pasos. La gente había formado un círculo en torno a ambos y comentaba animada la gran hazaña. De repente alguien lo reconoció y gritó su nombre a la multitud. Todos se lanzaron sobre el famoso torero a pedirle autógrafos; en cambio Antonio lo único que deseaba era abrirse paso para ir con Lovino. Para su mala suerte cuando pudo deshacerse de toda esa gente, ya era tarde. Ni un rastro de su Lovi-Love –como recién se le había ocurrido llamarlo.

De todos modos sonrió para sí. Sea donde sea que se escondiera, lo volvería a encontrar, porque de ese momento para adelante era sólo para él.

-Mi Lovino –susurró alejándose ya de la calle bajo la fría sombra de la noche mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro-

* * *

><p>ACLARACIONES<p>

Se denomina muleta a un instrumento de torear que consiste en un paño o tela de color rojo con el que el matador de toros templa y encauza la embestida del toro durante el último tercio de la lidia. El capote de brega es algo parecido pero de color rosa y de mayor peso, por lo que no se puede manipular con tanta rapidez.

El estoque es un arma blanca, similar a una espada, pero se diferencia de ésta en que generalmente no puede cortar con el filo de la hoja, pero sí puede perforar con la punta. Debido a esto, la hoja es mucho más estrecha y algo más larga que la de una espada convencional.

Una corrida de toros se divide en tres partes: El tercio de varas, el tercio de banderillas y el tercio de muerte.

Si quieren conocerlos mejor vean el siguiente articulo **es. wikipedia wiki/ Corrida _ de _ toros#Orden _ de _ la _ corrida** –unan los espacios- donde se explica en que consiste cada uno. También saque algunos datos de esta pagina para el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.<strong>

**Acepto tomatazos y cualquier tipo de fruta o vegetal.**

**¿review?**


	2. La suerte del destino

**Chapter 2: La suerte del destino**

_**Hola a todos~ ^^**_

_**He aquí -por fin- un nuevo cap de Matador. La verdad me cuesta un poco escribirlo, primero que todo, soy chilena y nunca en mi vida he ido (ni tampoco iría) a una corrida o he visto (esto tampoco lo haría) alguna. Además mi lema más bien es "Si la tautología es deporte el canibalismo es cocina" No es por desprestigiar la cultura española, pero no estoy en favor del maltrato animal, así que si me demoro en subir...bueno...me cuesta un poco escribir, además que es mi primer intento con esta pareja. **_

_**Eso es todo, espero que les guste~**_

* * *

><p>-Ve~ <em>Fratello<em>! Buenos días

-Buenos días Feliciano- dijo el mayor algo distraído

El menor esperó a que el otro terminara de bajar las escaleras y atravesara el lustroso piso de madera para ir a sentarse junto a él a desayunar las crujientes tostadas y el delicioso café que le esperaban en una de las muchas mesas del lugar.

Era aún muy temprano para abrir las puertas del restaurante en el que ellos, junto a su familia, trabajaban, pero en la cocina ya se podía percibir los primeros indicios del caos que reinaría en unas horas más, cuando los clientes hicieran acto de presencia.

Los hermanos Vargas se sentaron relajadamente a desayunar. Lovino y Feliciano, ambos los más jóvenes en la familia, eran los camareros y su trabajo, en la mañana, solo consistía en bajar las sillas de las mesas e ir a buscar los víveres que faltasen. Como ninguno de los dos era un gran madrugador, preferían dejar lo esencial como lavar los platos y encerar el piso para la noche, y así, no tener problemas cuando el sol volviera a hacer su aparición.

Lovino dio un lento sorbo a su café sintiendo como el amargo sabor despertaba todo su cansado cuerpo y despejaba su mente. Desayunaron en silencio.

La luz se escabullía por las ventanas dándole las mesas cubiertas con manteles a cuadrille y al deslumbrante piso un aire hipnótico. Las servilletas, los aliños y las cestas para dejar el pan fueron llegando a su lugar según los italianos trabajaban. Todo el lugar tenía un aire acogedor y el olor a especias flotaba levemente llenando todo de una sensación de paz.

-_Fratello, _¿supiste? Ayer en la plaza principal un toro se soltó y casi ataca a un muchacho, pero un torero lo salvó ¡Qué suerte que no estabas allí en ese momento! ¿No _Fratello_?... ¿_Fratello?_

Lovino no pudo reprimir un leve tic en el ojo ni tampoco logró evitar ahogarse con el vino que estaba tomando justo en ese momento. Casi no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche pensando en ese malditamente sexy idiota torero y más encima el imbécil de su hermano se lo recordaba.

-Eh…si… que suerte –logro murmurar, por suerte el otro no pareció notar nada especial en su reacción

-_Fratello _¿podemos ir a ver una corrida? Ludwig dijo que había conseguido entradas para nosotros tres- Agradecía un poco el leve cambio de tema, pero no soportaba que su hermano hablara a cada rato de ese maldito alemán. Le enfadaba que dedicara cada uno de sus pensamientos a ese machopatatas…además… se sentía un tanto…olvidado. ¡Pero qué va! Claro que no irían.

-No podemos Feliciano, tenemos que atender a los clientes- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

-Pero…solo un rato, podemos aprovechar ahora que no hay nadie y volvemos antes de la hora del almuerzo –suplicó

-No, no podemos, no llegaremos a tiempo. Tenemos obligaciones, Feliciano, y lo sabes- la verdad estaba siendo un tanto estricto, pero realmente no le gustaba que su hermano menor se juntara con ese sujeto.

-Ay Lovino -dijo una voz femenina- no seas tan malo, déjalo salir con su novio –se giró para toparse con una chica sonriente. Su largo y sedoso cabello castaño le llegaba aproximadamente por la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran verdes. Su piel era suave y lucía un vestido verde y un delantal blanco.

-¿Eli, tu también? - ¿Es que estaban todos a favor de ese idiota?

-Sí, yo también –dijo sonriente- Pero vamos Lovino! Salgan a divertirse por un rato. Yo los cubro –agregó guiñándoles un ojo. Elizabetha era amiga de la familia Vargas y era la única mesera, además de los hermanos, que tenían. Habían crecido juntos, y los tres eran muy unidos.

-No vas a poder con todos los clientes –argullo Lovino aún reacio a acompañar a su bobo hermano y al macho patatas ese a cualquier lado.

-No, pero pueden quedarse a ver un par de corridas y volver antes de que termine. Ya saben que todos aquí almuerzan después de ver la corrida.

-Vamos _Fratello! _Di que sí, di que sí!- insistió el menor, tratando de convencer al testarudo muchacho.

Lovino soltó un suspiro -Está bien –aceptó- Pero cuando diga que nos vamos, es que nos vamos.-añadió, advirtiéndole a su hermano-

-Ve~! Vamos a ver una corrida! Vamos a ver una corrida!-dijo el menor saltando por toda la habitación, celebrando-

-No sé porque… pero siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto –murmuró Lovino

-Ay, tranquilo. Estoy segura de que te vas a divertir –le consoló Elizabetha

* * *

><p>-Ole! –estalló la multitud por milésima vez desde que habían llegado. La verdad, Lovino no entendía que era tan emocionante en todo eso. A su lado, su hermano sonreía de lo lindo sentado muy junto a ese …Arg!<p>

Feliciano es un chico de pelo corto y liso, de color castaño, del cual sobresale un rulito por el lado izquierdo (idéntico al de su hermano). No es demasiado alto a decir verdad, pero tampoco bajo, simplemente está en su medida. Su piel es suave y tersa. Su contextura delgada. Casi siempre está sonriendo, pocas veces se le ve verdaderamente triste y muchísimo menos enfadado. A su lado, Ludwig, su novio, se veía completamente contrastante: Alto, muy musculoso, pelo rubio y siempre peinado cuidadosamente para atrás y de ojos azules.

En el fondo Lovino envidiaba la felicidad de su hermano menor, esa capacidad increíble que tenía el menor de ver siempre lo bueno de todo y de mostrarle al mundo siempre una sonrisa. Pero por otra parte también, y más que nada… deseaba de todo corazón que nadie hiriese a su hermanito, así que más le valía a ese idiota tratarlo bien… y cuando _ESO_ pasase… al menos podría estar junto a su hermano y apoyarlo… No le dejaría cometer los mismos errores que ella.

Fastidiado con el espectáculo que mostraban sus dos acompañantes centró su atención nuevamente en la arena donde un nuevo corredor entraba. Sin esperarse lo que seguiría a continuación.

-Ole! –celebró la multitud su llegada. Su mente estaba distraída. Realizó los lances con menor gracia y sin nada de arte. La tela rosada erro su curso en repetidas ocasiones. Algunos le gritaron frases de apoyo. ¿Apoyo? El no necesitaba apoyo. Sabía lo que hacía, es solo que…. Su mente estaba con otra persona en ese momento…

La multitud estaba desconcertada. ¿Era ese el legendario Antonio Fernández? Y si era así… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía haber cambiado tanto de un día para otro.

Oh, si supieran todos ellos que su alma se encontraba rondando junto a otra persona en ese momento, una persona que se encontraba quien sabe dónde, podría estar al otro lado del mar, en un pueblo lejano, caminando en estos mismo instantes por las calles de esa ciudad, o justo en medio de la multitud bajo la sombra de el pilar mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos, recorriendo los campos o incluso compartiendo su día con otro que no fuese él; pero valla uno a saber donde… Esperen un minuto.

El matador volvió a girar su grácil figura. Era cierto, sus ojos no le estaba engañando. Ahí estaba, su maravilloso, hermoso y encantador Lovino. Estaba en la plaza de toros. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se miraron con una sorpresa excesiva… Antonio no lo podía creer, en serio era él, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, era él y le estaba viendo… ¡Viéndolo cometer el ridículo! No podía estar comportándose de esa forma, menos aún con el amor de su vida entre el público. Rápidamente realizó espectaculares lances de una belleza extremada, saltó por los aires, hiso girar el capote de brega con gallardía y elegancia. Pero el espectáculo en compensación solo pudo durar unos minutos más. El toro ya estaba más que cansado de perseguirlo. Tuvo que dejar que los banderilleros hicieran lo suyo.

* * *

><p>-Pero, ¿qué creías que estabas haciendo? –le reprochó el francés- primero te desapareces toda la tarde, dejas al embajador plantado, das un espectáculo horrible y lo terminas con los lances del siglo. ¿Qué sucede Antonio?<p>

-No es nada. Cuando vuelva a salir mi actuación será inolvidable. –Anuncio, sonriendo intensamente, devolviendo rápidamente sus pensamientos a su bello italiano. Lo dejaría con la boca abierta, no había duda alguna.

-Mas te vale –dijo el albino- Ya es hora.

Atravesó la puerta de cuadrilla con decisión. Por primera vez en muchos años volvía a sentir ese inquietante nudo en la garganta. No temía, pero estaba ansioso. Ansioso de mostrarle a _su_ Lovi-love lo que había venido a buscar. La emoción contenida, el nerviosismo, la agitación. Todas esas sensaciones propias de aquel que va a la plaza a ver una corrida.

Más lances prodigiosos. Más asombro en la multitud. Una ovación sobrecogedora. Realizó una espectacular vuelta al final, mientras le daba muerte al toro con la más perfecta de las estocadas que había realizado en toda su carrera. Se dio la vuelta para dar la esperada reverencia y sentir el intenso clamor llenar el aire. Levantó los ojos esperando la soñada expresión de admiración y emoción que quería ver en el rostro de la persona a quien había dedicado el acto. Más no pudo hallar ni señal de Lovino.

Sintiendo cómo el alma se le iba al piso revisó precipitadamente uno a uno los rostros tratando de hallar aquel que anhelaba. Incluso cuando lo cargaron en hombros siguió buscando. Aún cuando todos se fueron espero poder verlo aparecer, mas nada había sucedido. Lovino se había desvanecido como si de humo se tratase. Rendido se dejó caer sobre un sofá mientras sentía que su amigo servía vino para festejar.

* * *

><p>Vivir la misma situación en menos de 24 horas. Irónico. Más aún era triste. Pareciese que Lovino era un escapista profesional o algo así. ¿Se había aburrido de él antes de que pudiera verlo en el tercio de muerte? ¿Qué imagen tendría de Antonio entonces? ¿Le apenaría? La sola idea de que fuese así llenaba de vergüenza al torero.<p>

-Soy un imbécil –se quejó en voz alta. Los dos presentes lo miraron preocupados. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Antonio últimamente? Ya estaba bastante mayor para estar comportándose como una adolescente irracional. ¿Sería una etapa rebelde?

-_Mon ami~ _-dijo el francés- últimamente has estado muy estresado, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a divertirnos un rato?

El español suspiró lentamente. No muy interesado en la propuesta. Su mente aún intentaba hallar alguna pista que Lovino pudiese haberle dejado para que lo encontrase. ¿Había pasado algún detalle por alto?

-Vamos, anímate –Gilbert se sentó en el posa brazos del sofá- Conozco un restaurante italiano excelente. Bueno, mi hermano dice que es excelente, pero no sé si lo dice porque es verdad o porque su novio trabaja allí, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a averiguarlo?

-Suena estupendo –intervino Francis lanzándole algo de ropa a Antonio para que se cambiase, sin darle opción de negarse- Apresúrate, te esperamos afuera.

-Pero… -no pudo seguir porque ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Suspirando se puso de pie-…está bien…

* * *

><p>El lugar se encontraba bastante agitado, los tres meseros hacían lo que podían para satisfacer a todos los clientes. La verdad es que no lo llevaban nada mal. Todos parecían muy animados y contentos, la comida era deliciosa y la atención buena.<p>

A ese ambiente alegre entraron los tres amigos. Una mesera de cabellos castaños y linda figura los recibió casi de inmediato y los llevó hacia una mesa, diciéndoles que serían atendidos lo más pronto posible. Se sentaron a esperar. Las luces conferían agradables tonos al cuadrille rojo y blanco de su mantel, sobre la mesa una canasta llena de pan humeante, como si hubiera salido recién del horno, traía un delicioso aroma a sus narices. También parecía existir una leve presencia de orégano y jengibre. Era un lugar agradable. Las risas se mezclaban en el ambiente, la luz entraba con delicadeza por las ventanas mientras un refrescante viento corría desde estas mismas, meciendo con delicadeza unas suaves y ligeras cortinas que ayudaban a entregar la impresión de familiaridad e infundían un sentimiento hogareño.

No tuvieron tiempo suficiente para comentar el agradable aspecto del local, ya que su mesero llego antes de lo esperado.

-Buenas tardes –dijo la voz, ¿Sería acaso que estaba alucinando? – Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas – dirigió una mirada ansiosa y emocionada al joven de piel blanca, ojos marrones, y cabello castaño de peculiar riso- y seré su mesero esta tarde. ¿Qué desean para beber? –dijo dejando las cartas enfrente de los tres hombres sin aún mirarlos ocupado sacando una libreta y un lápiz.

Antonio sintió que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar. Fuese quien fuese el ser que le daba todas estas oportunidades se sentía realmente agradecido. Trago saliva lentamente y calmo sus nervios. No iba a desperdiciar ninguna otra oportunidad.

-Lovino… nos volvemos a ver –el chico levanto la vista sorprendido

-Tu…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin del segundo cap<strong>_

_**¿Vale la pena? ¿les gusta? ¿soy un asco?**_ _**Para cualquiera de las anteriores solo comenten y tírenme pasta, tomates, pizza, sexys camareros italiano o lo que sea**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**_


	3. Reencuentro y pelea

**Chapter 3: Reencuentro y pelea**

-Lovino… nos volvemos a ver –el chico levanto la vista sorprendido.

-Tu… -murmuro el italiano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Entonces, Antonio vio pasar todo lo que venía a continuación. Lovino empezaría a tartamudear y a enrojecer dulcemente completamente avergonzado con su reencuentro, él se levantaría sonriendo galantemente y le confesaría su amor, luego Lovino sonreiría emocionado y con lágrimas en sus ojos se besarían dulcemente. Luego vendría la boda: Lovino se vería bellísimo con un vestido blanco, caminando en dirección suya. Y aún más bello abajo suyo, con la luna iluminando su hermoso y desnudo cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre. O cuando llegara a su casa y se encontrara con la hermosa pancita de Lovino, una pancita que prometía una familia, pero no cualquier familia SU familia que formaría con su precioso Lovino. Tendrían tres hijos: dos niños y una niña, Marco, Nora y Salvatore. Oh! y después...

Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir divagando puesto que su Lovino le volvía a hablar.

- Tu...- volvió a repetir su Lovi-love~ "Aaaaw... Ya esta tartamudeando" pensó Antonio sonriendo bobaliconamente.- Tu... ¿Acaso te conozco? -dijo Lovino mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Antonio ya se había levantado y le estaba sonriendo galantemente cuando terminó de procesar sus palabras y se puso pálido.

- ¿C-cómo que si nos conocemos? -dijo mirándolo aterrado- ¿N-no me recuerdas?- Por supuesto que lo recordaba, sólo estaba jugando ¿verdad?

-¿Debería recordarte? -dijo mirándolo desde numerosos ángulos, como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a un acertijo- mmmm... Ya sé! Eres el que vende especias en el mercado, ¿no? -dijo chasqueando los dedos satisfecho-

Antonio se sintió morir. ¿Es posible que su Lovino no lo recordara siendo que él no podía dejar de pensar en él? Se dejo caer en la silla desanimado, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Escuchó al italiano preguntar si querían algo para beber, y luego sintió que se marchaba a buscar el vino que le habían pedido.

* * *

><p>Lovino procuro actuar con naturalidad hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, incluso siguió actuando naturalmente cuando camino con rapidez entre sus atareados familiares en dirección al sótano y siguió con su faceta de tranquilidad mientras bajaba con presteza los escalones hacia la reserva de la familia. Pero en cuanto se encontró solo, sin nadie que pudiese ver, escuchar o aún menos reírse de lo que pasaría a continuación, dejo de contenerse.<p>

-¡Maldición! -gruño- Maldición, maldición, maldita suerte la mía. - dijo mientras disminuía el volumen de su voz y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared más cercana.

Primero que nada ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA LE PASABAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS A ÉL?! Es decir, ¿no le bastaba al maldito bastardo de allá arriba que planea estas cosas con que se lo hubieran encontrado en la plaza de toros? ¿No había sido suficiente tortura el que sus ojos se hubiesen encontrado en medio de toda esa multitud? ¿Y esas estúpidas mariposas que revoloteaban en su vientre, no eran acaso suficientes? Segundo: ese estúpidamente sensual español de mierda podía tomar su extrañamente dulce preocupación por el, su triste decepción y su encantadora sonrisa y marcharse ahora mismo de su hogar y su restaurante ahora mismo. Y tercero... Apoyo sus manos en su pecho sintiendo el rápido palpitar de su corazón y una tierna sonrisa asomó en las comisuras de su boca durante unos segundos.

-¡TONTERIAS!- gruño borrando todo rastro de esa pequeña alegría de su rostro, ignorando los latidos de su corazón. Él no dejaría que nadie se metiese en su corazón Nunca en la vida. Y menos alguien como ese... sujeto. Ya lo había decidido. Serviría la comida, seria cortés, esperaría por la paga y los despediría del lugar y no lo volvería a ver en la vida. No había ninguna razón para hacer tanto problema por algo tan pequeño. El no sentía nada por el español, y si así fuera, se olvidaría de él con rapidez._ No dejaría que nadie nunca dañara su corazón... No dejaría que la historia se repitiera de nuevo._

-¡LOVINO! ¿Qué tanto haces allá abajo? ¡Hay clientes esperando! -la voz de su abuela resonó por todas partes, proveniente de la brecha de luz que salía desde la puerta abierta que conectaba con la cocina-

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY! -respondió el castaño sacando el vino que había venido a buscar. La puerta se cerro de un portazo. Su _Nonna _ya estaba estresada.

-¡LOVINO! -escucho la voz de Eli llamándolo desde la puerta nuevamente abierta- ¿Me subes una botella de cabernet por favor?

-¡YA!- grito sacando otra botella y apresurándose a subir las escaleras. Después de todo. Había clientes esperándole.

* * *

><p>Antonio había pasado por una abismante etapa de depresión de 3 minutos. ¡No podía creerlo! Cientos, tal vez miles de mujeres morirían por ser salvadas por él (irónicamente) y Lovino ni siquiera se acordaba de quién era o dónde le había visto. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos... no eran correspondidos? No lo había pensado pero puede que su Lovino no se hubiese enamorado de él a primera vista como había supuesto, en realidad no había ninguna razón para ello, es decir, le había salvado y todo, pero eso apenas era suficiente para que el otro sintiera gratitud hacia él, nada más...<p>

¡Pues claro! No había razón para deprimirse, si el corazón de su Lovi-love~ no era suyo aún, muy pronto lo sería, de eso estaba seguro.

-Prepárate Lovino, te enamorarás de mi, ya lo veras- murmuró apretando los puños decidido y con una mirada llameante. Sus amigos le miraron raro, después de todo se acababa de parar de la nada, luego de haber estado prácticamente tirado sobre la mesa sollozando por alrededor de 3 minutos, y había dicho algo sin sentido para ellos ¿Acaso estaba hablando de su mesero? Quizás no estaría de más llevar al torero a un psiquiatra, ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

Elizabetha, que estaba sirviendo comida en una mesa cercana, alcanzó a oír lo que decía Antonio. Se detuvo un instante y se le quedo mirando pensativa. Si ese chico estaba enamorado de Lovino... Podían ser buenas noticias. Lovino siempre estaba sólo comportándose como un anciano gruñón, tal vez si se enamorara sería más feliz, y algo menos gruñón (aunque quizás eso último fuese mucho pedir). Daba igual, quería mucho al italiano, quién era para ella casi un hermano; y haría de todo para verlo contento. La chica sonrió para sí y entro a la cocina a por nuevas órdenes, dándole un par de vueltas más a la idea. Parecía que se venían unos días interesantes.

En eso salió Lovino caminando grácilmente entre las mesas cargando con numerosos platos. Luego se dirigió a la mesa de Antonio y los demás y depositó tres copas. Descorcho el vino y le sirvió un poco a Francis, quien lo había pedido, para que lo probara primero. El rubio tomo la copa delicadamente entre sus dedos, lo revolvió elegantemente captando su aroma y luego de un rato se lo llevo a sus labios saboreándolo cuidadosamente. Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de aprobación a Lovino que les sirvió a los demás y dejo la botella en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Decidieron que van a comer? -pregunto sacando la libretita de su delantal junto con el lápiz. Esta era la oportunidad de Antonio, dejaría a Lovino impresionado con su seguridad, su confianza, su gallardía. Tenía que aprovechar todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para lograr conseguir el corazón de su pequeño italiano.

-Bueno...-empezó Francis-

-¡Tráenos tres especiales! -dijo Antonio golpeando la mesa con la palma. Lovino se lo quedo mirando con una expresión indescifrable. ¿Qué se estaba proponiendo ese bastardo?

-¿Tres especiales? -murmuro lentamente- ¿Está seguro?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió el español sonriéndole al menor.- Siempre estoy seguro de todo lo que hago –comentó guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien...- dijo anotando la orden mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando seriamente que el torero debía tener algún tipo de retraso serio para ser tan imbécil. No pudo evitar una pequeña risita saliese de sus labios.

Se metió en la cocina y dijo la orden. Obviamente ninguno de los presentes le creyó ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Volvió a pedirla esta vez usando a Elizabetha de testigo y convenciéndolos con sutiles frases para que hicieran "La **** orden de una **** vez" y cosas similares. En fin, le hicieron caso y en menos de 20 minutos tres especiales salían humeantes. Le pidió ayuda a Elizabetha y a su hermano para llevarlos ya que era imposible que una persona sola se llevara más de uno. Pues verán, el especial de la casa era una bandeja enorme de lasaña de la mejor calidad al puro estilo italiano. Apenas alcanzaba en la mesa para los tres platos ante los impactados ojos de los tres hombres. Finalmente su mesero les deseo "Buon appetite" y se retiro aguantándose la risa. La cara avergonzada del matador no tenia precio.

-Le pasa por idiota- murmuró para sí, satisfecho. Escuchaba aún los retos se sus amigos y se reía por dentro cuando sintió la puerta abrirse con gran alboroto. Cuatro sujetos borrachos entraron cantando y tambaleándose, los siguió con la mirada y vio que se sentaban en una de las mesas que atendía Feliciano. Sus censores de hermano protector se alertaron al máximo, la situación le daba mala espina.

-Feliciano...-lo llamo cuando vio que se dirigía a atenderlos. Le miró serio- Yo me encargo de ellos tu ve a atender esa- dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la mesa del torero. Feliciano asintió y fue a buscar otra de sus órdenes.

Lovino respiro hondo. Ese estúpido cuarteto de imbéciles... Seria molesto tratar con ellos, pero un cliente es un cliente así que... Cerró los ojos sacando la paciencia que tenía escondida en alguna parte y fue calmado a atenderlos. El más ruidoso de ellos, un hombre alto y fuerte de cabello castaño y mirada arrogante lo vio venir y sonrió pícaramente. Dio un par de codazos a los dos amigos que tenia a su lado y que eran tan intimidantes como él para que miraran al mesero. Los pícaros ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza deleitándose con el espectáculo. Sonrieron entre sí. El italiano se paró frente a ellos indiferente y saludo.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y seré su mesero esta tarde. ¿Qué desean para beber?

Entre balbuceos y carcajadas llego a entender que querían cerveza. Fue raudo a buscarla y llenó cuatro jarras con el dorado líquido. Luego de dejarlas sobre las mesas y sacar su libreta les preguntó si habían decidido que iban comer y entonces logro distinguir una inquietante sonrisa en los labios de ese molesto hombre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Pues sí- Contestó levantándose y caminando hacia el menudo italiano que alcanzó a retroceder un par de pasos antes de descubrirse acorralado contra una de las paredes más cercanas- Me gustaría probarte a ti - dijo tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza y besándolo repugnantemente. Lovino pudo sentir el asqueroso sabor a alcohol impregnar hasta la última parte de su cavidad bucal. Sentía nauseas al percibir la gruesa lengua dejar su babosa esencia por todas partes, trato de liberarse sacudiéndose con fuerzas y lanzándole patadas a diestra y siniestra pero parecía no funcionar.

"_Bastardo... Suéltame. Ayúdenme...alguien... Por favor ayúdenme... Antonio..." _Suplicó mentalmente al sentir que se desvanecía, ya sin aire.

En ese instante sintió que la ayuda deseada llegaba pues pudo escuchar la voz del español y un par de golpes. El borracho soltó sus labios, empujándolo contra la pared, sintió cómo su cabeza se golpeaba con fuerzas mientras intentaba tragar el aire que le hacía falta, parecía que caía al suelo pero estaba tan desorientado que no lo podía asegurar... Luego todo se volvió negro poco a poco. Sentía la cabeza muy pesada y sólo lograba escuchar gritos lejanos, golpes, un sonido metálico y a su hermano sollozando a su lado. Luego nada.


	4. Juro que nos enamoraremos

**Chapter 4: Juro que nos enamoraremos**

_El viento corría velozmente arrastrando consigo las hojas que habían caído de los arboles. El día estaba nublado y desde el cielo de un imperturbable gris las nubes jugaban a tapar y destapar al sol que iluminaba a ratos la tranquila ciudad italiana. La vida seguía su curso natural._

_Lovino corría, había dejado a su hermano en la dulcería donde sus padres los habían enviado y corría, ahora, en dirección al hogar. Algo dentro de sí le decía que no debería estar corriendo hacia su casa. Sus padres habían sido claros en eso, debía salir a divertirse y punto, ahora estaban ocupados. Pero otra parte de sí le decía que el semblante adolorido de su madre no calzaba con la falsa sonrisa de felicidad que había enmarcado en su rostro cuando le había preguntado que le pasaba. No le parecía bien que su Mamma estuviera triste, y quería saber porque era. Recordaba discusiones en las noches, cuando su hermano ya estaba dormido. El oía como sus padres se ponían a gritarse el uno al otro y luego se escuchaban portazos. Eso tampoco tenía sentido para él pues en las mañanas incluso se daban un beso de buenos días frente a ellos ¿Si estaban enojados, entonces porque se mostraban tan sonrientes? ¿Y si estaban tan felices, entonces porque descubría a su madre llorando sola en la casa, y a su padre mirándolos a él y a su hermano con lastima?_

_Por eso Lovino corría y corría, en su interior sabía que algo iba mal con sus padres. Pero su joven mente de apenas cinco años no hallaba la explicación necesaria. Así que hoy, al ver de reojo el rostro de sus padres mientras él y su hermano se marchaban con algunos billetes en las manos, supo que fuese lo que fuese aquello que estuviera pasando, hoy iba a terminar todo._

_Las pequeñas y delgadas piernas cruzaron lo más rápido que pudieron el jardín de su casa, aquella pequeña pero acogedora cabaña en la cima de la colina, y se adentraron buscando a sus padres. En eso, vio a su padre que caminaba apresuradamente, poniéndose una chaqueta y con una maleta en las manos. Parecía enojado. Cuando se encontró con su hijo lo ignoró deliberadamente._

_-¿Papà? –Lo llamo inocentemente- ¡__P__apà! ¿Te vas de viaje?¿Dónde está mama?, ¡Papà! –nada, el hombre siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido mientras se arreglaba el sombrero de viaje._ _Confundido, corrió hasta la casa. En el salón su madre lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-¡Mamma, papà se está yendo, no me dijo a donde iba! ¿Mamma?... ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-_ _Su madre levanto su rostro mirándolo con una tristeza infinita_

_-Mi Lovino –sollozó- que esto te sirva de lección para que nunca te pase a ti lo que me pasó a mí –su lacrimoso rostro le traspasó el alma haciéndolo llorar a él también, mientras corría a abrazar a su madre. Ésta, estrechándolo entre sus brazos le susurró- Nunca te enamores mi Lovino, o sólo te harán daño…_

_¡Lovino!_

¡LOVINO!

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos. Su respiración estaba agitada y se sentía cansado aún cuando acababa de despertarse de lo que le parecía un largo sueño. Los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraban por una ventana cercana dándole a la habitación y a todas las cosas que había en ella un tono anaranjado. Estaba en su cuarto.<p>

-Ya era hora, _bambino_, ¿O pensabas dormir todo el santo día? – Le dijo su abuela con ternura, estaba sentada a los pies de su cama.

-¿_Nonna_? –dijo. Sentía su voz áspera y la garganta seca.

-_¡Fratello! _–Sollozó su hermano abrazándose a su cuello, había llegado corriendo a la habitación- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

-Feliciano… –dijo tratando de zafarse aunque sea un poco de su asfixiante abrazo- Ppor qué dices eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ay, Dios mío, niño! El susto que nos has dado hoy día –Se quejó su abuela suspirando-

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué es….

-¡LOVINO! –Chilló Eli, que recién había llegado, saltando sobre él- ¡Qué alivio que estés bien!

-¡ALGUIEN ME QUIERE DECIR QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO! –dijo tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que aún conservaba. Los tres se miraron entre sí. Al final Eli tomo la palabra- Bueno, verás…

* * *

><p>-Y entonces ese chico español que atendías, junto a sus amigos se enfrentaron a esos tipos, aunque los superaban en número. El más alterado era ese Antonio, salto sobre el tipo que te tenía acorralado y te manoseaba mientras tú estabas inconsciente. Le rompió la nariz a puñetazos y lo apartó de ti, pero uno de los tipos lo tomo por la espalda y le dio una paliza. Sus amigos estaban ocupados con los otros dos así que no podían ayudarlo. Feliciano corrió para apartarte de la pelea como le habíamos ordenado y luego….<p>

-Ve~ luego Eli y _Nonna _tomaron unos sartenes y los echaron a sartenazos –celebro Feliciano- Todos los clientes aplaudieron, debiste verlas Lovino –sonreía su hermano-

-Ya, ¿y luego que pasó? –Interrogó el menor tratando de procesar toda la historia. Ahora entendía ese dolor de cabeza que estaba viviendo.

-Bueno, el chico ese quedo con un moretón horroroso en el pómulo, pero parecía estar bien. Nos ayudo a subirte e insistió en que quería quedarse a cuidarte hasta que despertaras, al final nos hizo caso y bajo con sus amigos. Le agradecimos la ayuda y le ofrecimos que no pagase su comida, pero insistió en pagar y luego prometió volver al día siguiente para ver como estabas. –Concluyó su abuela y luego sonriendo pícaramente agregó- Se nota que le gustas a ese chico, dime Lovino, ¿Hace cuanto que salen juntos? ¿Y por qué nos lo estabas ocultando?

Lovino enrojeció casi inmediatamente. Mientras su abuela y Elizabetha le relataban lo que había pasado durante su estado de inconsciencia había sentido una calidez en su corazón. No muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para preocuparse.

_Nunca te enamores mi Lovino, o sólo te harán daño…_

-¡Abuela!¡No salimos juntos, ni siquiera lo conozco, y yo nunca saldría con alguien como él! –gritó enojado

-Parece un buen chico –dijo la anciana señora sonriéndole a su nieto- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Yo…. –la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, ¿Si él gustaba de Antonio?...

_Nunca te enamores mi Lovino, o sólo te harán daño…_

-Por supuesto que no. Ya váyanse, estoy cansado y quiero dormir –dijo dándoles la espalda mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente

-Pe… -empezó Feliciano

-Vámonos Feli, tu hermano tiene razón, debe descansar –dijo su abuela.

-Ve~ -dijo saliendo del cuarto. Su abuela cerró con delicadeza la puerta. Y ya solo, Lovino soltó el suspiro que tenía guardado en su garganta desde hace unos minutos.

_Nunca te enamores mi Lovino, o sólo te harán daño…_ Volvió a murmurar la voz de su madre en su mente.

* * *

><p>Antonio silbaba mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Lovino. Era temprano, pero la verdad es que no había podido dormir en toda la noche esperando este momento y no servía de nada mantenerse en la cama unas horas más mientras los nervios y la ansiedad lo comían por dentro.<p>

Además, seguía preocupado por Lovino. Apretó los puños con fuerza y en su rostro apareció apenas una pisca de la furia que había sentido ayer. Contó hasta diez y se relajo un poco, no podía llegar con esa actitud a reencontrarse con su Lovino. Como no quería llegar demasiado temprano dio un par de vueltas por la vacía plaza antes de encaminarse al restaurant de su Lovi-love.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie aún, más se sorprendió gratamente al ver una esbelta figura ocupada barriendo el polvo afuera del local. La serenidad con que ese bello rostro miraba el piso, aún cuando su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, quizás pensando en algo serio, quizás solo por la concentración en la que apartaba las partículas de polvo; le daba una apariencia celestial a ojos del torero.

-¡Lovino! –lo llamo acercándose a él, sonriente.

El italiano salto de la sorpresa. Se había levantado así de temprano porque primero que todo, aunque era perezoso ni él podía dormir tantas horas seguidas y segundo porque tenía planeado salir todo el día a comprar verduras para no encontrarse con cierta persona. Y allí estaba.

-Maldición –murmuro para sí, mientras se giraba a mirar al español- Hola –dijo desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado- Esto… yo… por lo de ayer… gracias... –farfulló –

Ese leve carmín en sus mejillas hipnotizo profundamente al español -No te preocupes, no fue nada –sin pensarlo muy bien, alargo una mano a esa suave mejilla y la acaricio- Me alegra ver que estés bien.

Lovino levanto lentamente la mirada y se fijo en el cardenal que Antonio tenía en su mejilla. Se sintió culpable por dentro, por lo que no retiro la mano, aunque sentía que debía alejarse de ese dulce contacto…

-Vine aquí para ver como estabas –le susurro dulcemente-

-Ee.. – balbució- Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la muñeca –dijo mostrándole unos pequeños moretones, nada importante, aún así el moreno tomo con delicadeza esa delgada muñeca y la examino con detenimiento antes de besar sus leves heridas-

-¿Está mejor? –le dijo sonriendo. Solo obtuvo como respuesta que Lovino se pusiera aún más rojo, y cubriera sus ojos con su flequillo, avergonzado -También vine aquí por otra cosa –dijo tomándolo del mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Vine a darte un aviso.

-¿De qué? –pregunto Lovino frunciendo el ceño, aun colorado.

-Vine a avisarte que de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido. Voy a enamorarte completamente, hare todo lo que pueda para que tú, Lovino Vargas, me ames tanto como te amo a ti –dijo sonriéndole seductoramente- Lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuu uuuuu, fuerte la promesa del Toño XD<strong>

**A que creyeron que no iba a subir otro cap antes de fin de año.**

**Bueno, estoy algo apurada así que seré breve, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en serio, me dan todas las fuerzas que necesito para no tirarme a youtube, tumblr o facebook en vez de dedicarme a escribir**

**Démosle fuerza a Antonio para que logre su cometido!**

**Review? Tomates? Algo?**


	5. Intentos fallidos y nuevos aliados

**Chapter 5: Intentos fallidos y nuevos aliados**

-También vine aquí por otra cosa –dijo tomándolo del mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Vine a darte un aviso.

-¿De qué? –pregunto Lovino frunciendo el ceño, aun colorado.

-Vine a avisarte que de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido. Voy a enamorarte completamente, hare todo lo que pueda para que tu, Lovino Vargas, me ames tanto como te amo a ti –dijo sonriéndole seductoramente- Lo juro.

Y Lovino no supo que decir, esas palabras lo guiaban a seguir un camino que el mismo se había prohibido. No, él no lo haría, lo había prometido, y no estaba en sus planes romper su promesa. Así que aunque no sabía que replicar si sabía que hacer….

-Tu… -dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado- Tu…. –apretó con fuerza el mango de la escoba y luego alzo la cabeza con los ojos resplandeciendo malignamente- VETE DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO –Amenazó levantando la escoba y dándole escobazos al español que no tuvo tiempo ni de cubrirse y solo atinó a escapar de allí antes de que Lovino empezase a usar el mango de la misma para atacarlo -Y NO VUELVAS MALDITO BASTARDO! -grito enfurecido, observando como el español corría hasta desaparecer de su vista- Al menos pude darle unos bueno golpes, seguro se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver aquí –se dijo a si mismo sonriendo con satisfacción-

Al darse la vuelta vio que los vecinos se habían asomado por las ventanas y lo miraban entre asustados y preocupados.

-¿Y USTEDES QUE ME MIRAN? –grito entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

><p>-¿Y te pegó por decirle eso? –le preguntó su rubio amigo observando fijamente el chichón sobre el chichón más grande que claramente sobresalía de su cabeza. Como respuesta el español sólo asintió, aún dolido por la escena- Mon Dieu, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Ese chico no es… bueno, para ti, Antonio.<p>

-¿QUÉ DICES? LOVINO Y YO SOMOS ALMAS GEMELAS! –dijo exaltado, los chichones desaparecieron de su cabeza místicamente- Haré hasta lo imposible para que me ame –agregó con decisión-

-Kesesese~ -la risa del albino se hiso oír- Bueno, no hay alternativa. Pase lo que pase, te apoyaremos, ¿No es así? –dijo mirando al rubio-

-¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? –Respondió este encogiéndose de hombros-

-Además, a mi no me importaría pasar un rato con esa linda mesera del otro día. Así que –dijo dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda- dinos, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué pienso hacer? –medito en voz alta mirando al vació con una dulce sonrisa. Luego giro la vista hacia sus amigos y se rasco la mejilla mientras sonreía tontamente- La verdad no tengo idea jeje~

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece –le comentó en voz baja el rubio al albino mientras el moreno seguía con su boba expresión-

* * *

><p>-OLE!<p>

Antonio se movía con una elegancia adquirida con la práctica constante y el esfuerzo de años.

-OLE!

Pero además de eso había algo que le daba elegancia a sus lances. Algo que le hacía seguir adelante. Mirar a los ojos al toro sin temblar ni acelerar sus pulsaciones.

-OLE!

Y ese algo era el no tener miedo. Porque el torero de verdad debe superar el miedo a la muerte.

-OLE!

Y lo que más ansiaba Antonio era recuperar el miedo.

-OLE!

"Y sólo Lovino puede volver a hacerme amar la vida" pensó mientras daba la estocada final- "Estoy seguro, él es lo que he estado buscando"

La plaza se llenó de aplausos y vítores, y en medio de las celebraciones Antonio ya tenía un par de ideas para seducir a su Lovino.

* * *

><p>Antonio estaba en la puerta del restaurante donde Lovino trabajaba. Iba vestido con su más elegante traje y llevaba un espectacular ramo de rosas en las manos. Y cuando digo espectacular me refiero a que era un ramo de 100 rosas, todas perfectas, suaves y olorosas de un apasionado rojo, un leve rocío sobre sus delicados pétalos las vestía de perlas y las engalanaba aún más. Tomo aire por enésima vez y entro.<p>

En cuanto entró todos callaron repentinamente. ¿Qué hacía el gran Antonio, el fantástico toreador, con ese ramo en las manos? ¿Sería el escándalo del siglo? Lovino no podía verlo, estaba de espaldas a él sirviendo vino en una mesa. Antonio aprovechó eso para acercarse y después de que Lovino dejara la botella sobre la mesa lo llamo suavemente.

-Lovino – Rayos! sentía la garganta seca y un nudo en el estomago le impedía concentrarse.

El italiano giró su rostro con la guardia baja. En serio esperaba que con lo de esa mañana el matador se rindiera y no volviera a aparecer. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Eso…era un ramo de rosas? No pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de enojo. Ese tipo sí que era molesto.

-Lovino- repitió, y la palabra le supo más dulce que ninguna otra- Yo… No me he dado por vencido. Si me dejas entregarte mis sentimientos… -trago saliva antes de seguir- prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida como lo he hecho desde que te conocí. Me hace falta tu presencia... necesito ver tus ojos... te necesito a ti Lovino. –dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas-

-… - Lovino lo miro seriamente, miró el ramo de rosas, miró a la gente del restaurante, a su hermano, que le devolvió una mirada sonriente. Sí, una mirada sonriente, y eso era raro. Feli casi nunca habría los ojos. Elizabetha también le sonreía, emocionada. Por último miro a Antonio nuevamente.

-No lo quiero- se limitó a decir- Ya vete de aquí. Estoy ocupado y no me interesa nada de lo que me ofrezcas.-se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina a por unas ordenes- La gente a su alrededor comenzó a cuchichear y a señalarlo. Pero Antonio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Él iba a luchar por Lovino, y la pelea aún ni comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Era de noche, el silencio reinaba en todas partes y el susurro de los sueños era lo único que podía hacerle de lado, al menos por ahora. Antonio había estado observando a Lovino todo el día… Bueeeno, no TODO el día. Había ido después de las dos –tenía que almorzar y hacer su entrada en la plaza de toros primero- y íi, un par de veces había tenido que ir al baño… y se había quedado dormido a la hora de la siesta y.. BUENO PERO ESO NO IMPORTA! Lo había vigilado gran parte del día y había descubierto, gracias a sus grandes habilidades de espía, que su habitación era la del segundo piso, a la derecha, la del pequeño balcón… Okey, había terminado preguntándoselo al otro mesero. Pero el punto es que lo había averiguado.<p>

-Muy bien, ya estoy aquí así que….

Para esa ocasión se había puesto su traje de torero y llevaba una guitarra que había estado afinando todo ese rato mientras esperaba que fuera media noche. Ya la luna llena se cernía sobre lo alto del cielo, expectante. Así que saco un par de acordes de su vieja guitarra y empezó a tocar la melodía de su canción. De su serenata. Con voz clara cantó bajo el balcón de Lovino.

La letra se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que sentía, cuando ya iba por el primer coro vio como la luz de unas velas se encendía en su dormitorio. Algunos vecinos ya habían salido a mirar que rayos pasaba. La sombra de Lovino apareció detrás de las cortinas. Abrió la puerta que le daba conexión con su balcón y asomo su torso, mirando al español que empezó a cantar con más energía, maravillado con la vista que le ofrecía la esbelta figura de su Lovi-love con ese camisón de algodón. Su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Se miraron a los ojos mientras Antonio cantaba para él.

Te dicen que ya me vieron solitario en un callejón

que ya no duermo y desvarío

que el humor ya me cambió

¿Y tú por dónde estás?

Que mi presión ya no me da,

te buscaré, vuelve conmigo,

porque tú no sabes,

Que yo te necesito como el perro al amo

que si tu no respondes aquí todo es caos,

Me viste así de frente, que tremendo impacto,

para unir me a tu mirada, dime

si hay que ser...

Torero,

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero...

Lovino lo miraba sin mostrar expresión en el rostro. Se separó del balcón y se metió dentro de su habitación

"Oh, no. No te irás tan fácil" pensó Antonio tocando aún con más ganas. Parecía que había funcionado. Lovino había aparecido de nuevo, luego de un rato. Y LO MIRABA SONRIENTE!

El rostro de Lovino parecía aún más hermoso con esa sonrisa adornándolo. Rengueó las últimas notas y miró a Lovino sonriéndole encantadoramente. El otro le sonrió también y le hizo señas con las manos que se acercara más al balcón. El español obedeció hasta quedar justo bajo este, mirando a Lovino desde abajo. Este le lanzó una última sonrisa, le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se esperara y desapareció dentro. Antonio creyó que iba a bajar a verlo, pero en vez de eso, apareció luego de unos instantes con algo en las manos.

El moreno sintió como el agua caía sobre él y lo empapaba entero. Lovino con el ceño fruncido a más no poder lo miraba con odio. En sus manos tenía una olla cuyo contenido había vaciado sobre el español, la verdad solo era agua, en los minutos que había desaparecido había bajado a la cocina, tomado la olla más grande que encontró y la había llenado de agua. Luego subió con su carga de vuelta y espero el momento para poder ocuparla.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz. –le dijo fríamente- Deja de hacer ruido y vete de aquí, ¿quieres? -Luego de eso volvió a meterse dentro de su habitación y apago las velas.

* * *

><p>Antonio lo había intentado toda la semana. Le había bailado flamenco frente de la multitud que recorría el mercado a donde había seguido a Lovino, pero este le lanzó tomates, y vaya que Lovino tenía buen brazo. Le había enviado chocolates, pero le habían devuelto la caja pisoteada y sin abrir. Incluso se había tirado a sus pies suplicando. Ahora que lo pensaba eso había sido bastante patético…<p>

Ahora estaba apoyado en la pared de la casa frente al restaurante, lo observaba ir y venir con platos de comida y nuevas órdenes. Lo que más le gustaba de observarlo atender a sus clientes es que entonces podía ver una sonrisa cortés escurrirse por su rostro. Y no importaba cuán forzada fuera esa sonrisa, se había vuelto adicta a ella. Suspiró cansado. Se le estaban agotando las ideas. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Bueno –se dijo a sí mismo- al menos sé que no le gustan las cosas tradicionales –cerró los ojos tratando de creer que todavía tenía esperanzas. Entonces escuchó una voz femenina

-Hola, eres Antonio ¿cierto? –Abrió los ojos, la mesera que le gustaba a Gilbert le miraba- Tengo que hablar contigo-La miro unos segundos más antes de responder

-Está bien, dime.

-Pero no aquí –se apresuro en decir- n quiero que Lovino nos vea confabulando o subirá aún más sus defensas, si es que entiendes. –dijo mirando hacia el restaurante- Ven, sígueme. Lo guio unas cuadras más abajo, a una pequeña placita hecha para que los niños jugaran. La risa de los infantes alegraba el lugar. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.-Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa antes –su mirada parecía escrutarle el alma tratando de buscar la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta- ¿Amas de verdad a Lovino?

-Por supuesto –dijo sin siquiera pararse a meditarlo. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía hacia el huraño italiano.

-Muy bien –dijo la chica sonriendo satisfecha- Pues entonces no hay más que decir, mi nombre es Elizabetha pero todos me dicen Eli. Y voy ayudarte a conquistarlo –dijo sonriéndole calurosamente- Escucha tengo un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Toño, las cosas no le han salido muy bien, pero quizás ahora que tiene una nueva aliada su romance siga un mejor rumbo<strong> **¿Ustedes que creen?**

**He tenido que escribir que otro toro muere y casi me dan ganas de tirar el computador a la basura ;A; toritos, lo siento muchos –hablándole a los fantasmas de los toros asesinados por Toño- prometo vengarlos (?)**

**Ah! casi me olvido, la canción de Toño no es de mi propiedad. Es de Chayanne **_**-OOOOOH, NO ME DIIIGAS- **_**y se llama torero (tienen derecho a darse un facepalm por esta prácticamente inútil aclaración lol)**

**Una última cosa, les presento la letra de la canción según yo y mis amigas:**

**Las manecillas giran  
>yo voy al contrario,<br>bebiéndome la vida  
>a sorbos y a tragos,<br>Me viste así de espaldas  
>que tremendo impacto...<br>para unirme a tu mirada  
>dime si hay que ser...<strong>

**Torero,  
>poner el alma en el ruedo<br>no importa lo que se venga  
>pa que sepas que te espero<br>como mi buen Trasero... OLE!  
>me juego la vida por tí...<strong>

**Bueno ahora si ya me voy, no leemos~**

**Review?**


	6. Vivere l'italiano

**Chapter 6: Vivere l'italiano**

Lovino estaba feliz. Ya habían pasado tres días. Si, tres días sin ver a ese estúpido español asomar sus narices con alguna otra imbecilidad, sin su tonta sonrisa, sin un regalo, simplemente había desaparecido de su vida. Por fin había logrado su objetivo.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo común. La verdad es que no podía conciliar el sueño. No, no es como que haya estado pensando en él. Ni le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarse cuando volvería, o si es que volvería. Porque él estaba feliz, ¡muy feliz!…. ¿Verdad?

-¡Tonterías! – gruñó levantándose por fin de la cama con unas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, ojeras, sin duda. Tomo su ropa y se encaminó al baño. Aprovecharía de tomarse una ducha antes de que toda la familia despertase y se peleasen por el baño. Y no es que fuera el único baño de la casa. Es que ellos eran italianos, y se peleaban casi por placer.

Abrió la llave para que el agua caliente empezara a caer y se desabrochó el camisón dejando ver un torso esbelto, rápidamente el vapor empezó a empañar el espejo y el italiano se metió dentro de la ducha rápidamente para poder sentir el relajante calor recorrer su espalda de una vez por todas.

Y ya que estaba en esto y como su familia no se despertaba temprano ni aunque una bomba estallara junto a sus camas (y bueno, él era igual) aprovechó de cantar para distraerse. Empezó bajo, con algo de timidez. La verdad sólo se atrevía a cantar en momentos como esto. Tenía una buena voz, pero no le gustaba que otros le escucharan. Maña suya.

Di notte le stelle brillano lassù (Por la noche, las estrellas brillan por encima)

Ci svegliano con mille sogni (Nos despertamos con un millar de sueños)

Cantandoci dolci melodie( Nosotros cantando melodías dulces)

Ascoltiamo il mistero del cielo (Escuchamos el misterio del cielo)

De repente, mientras cantaba, la imagen de cierto indeseable español apareció en su mente. ¡Maldición! Cerró los ojos como si con ese simple gesto todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran, mas no pudo evitar escuchar nuevamente su voz diciéndole: "_pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido. Voy a enamorarte completamente, hare todo lo que pueda para que tú, Lovino Vargas, me ames tanto como te amo a ti. Lo juro."_

-Tsk! –apretó los ojos con fuerzas y se mordió los labios para que dejasen de temblar-_ "Mentiroso" _–pensó- Siguió cantando, acallando la voz de su cabeza

Cercando dentro noi una risposta (Busca dentro de nosotros una respuesta)

La puoi trovare dentro una canzone (Lo puedes encontrar en una canción)

Sempre cè una stella che ti illuminera il cammino (Lo demás es siempre una estrella que iluminará el camino)

E lì davanti a te la puoi vedere (Y allí, en frente de usted puede verle)

_Nunca te enamores mi Lovino, o sólo te harán daño…_

-No lo he hecho –susurró- No me he enamorado, madre…. –el agua de la ducha corría por sus mejillas, porque él no estaba llorando, porque sus labios no temblaban de tristeza, porque lo que sentía no era decepción…

Cubrió su boca con su mano tapando sus sollozos. No entendía. Él no quería llorar, entonces ¿Por qué?

- Dannazione! (¡Maldita sea!) –se limpió las lágrimas toscamente y carraspeó un poco antes de entonar con fuerzas la última parte de la canción.

Sì, con lamore, il cuore ricomincia a sognare (Sí, con el amor, el corazón empieza a soñar)

Lascialo volare sulla sua stella (Que vuela en su estrella)

Raggiungerà la meta verso il sole (Y que llegará a la meta en el sol)

Trovando la pace (Encontrando la paz)

Cerró la llave y se envolvió rápidamente en una toalla. Se vistió y peinó con esmero en un intento de que el tiempo corriera más rápido. Por suerte sus ojeras ya casi no se notaban, la ducha le había despejado.

Antes de salir susurró despacio el final de la canción. Sí, toda esa palabrería y esas mentiras por fin se habían esfumado, y a pesar de todo… debía estar feliz de no haber caído en la trampa. Porque el amor era solo un sueño, no era real, y él lo sabía muy bien, y nunca dejaría que fuera más que eso. Nunca dejaría que fuera más que un sueño.

Sogna! Sogna! Sì, sogna! (Sueña. Sueña. Si, sueña)

Caminó hacia su cuarto y tendió su cama y luego se lanzo sobre ella mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos, cansado. No recordó despues en qué momento se quedó dormido cuando los gritos de sus primas lo despertaron.

"Go! (Vete!) _**Spostare voi, c'ero prima io!**__(Muevete, yo llegue primero)_ Certo che no! (Por supuesto que no!) _**Certo che si!**__ (Por supuesto que si!)_ Non approfittare! (No te aproveches) _Ve~_ _**Feliciano, vattene subito!**__ (Feliciano sal de ahí) _FELICIANO! _**Vuoi chiudere quella cazzo di bocca? **__(Puedes callarte de una p*** vez?)_ Cosa? Già non si può parlare in questa casa? (¡Qué? ¿Ya no se puede hablar en esta casa?)_**E 'colpa tua, ho dovuto usare il bagno**__ (Esto es tu culpa! Yo debí haber usado el baño!)_"

Hasta que su dulce abuela apareció para hacerlas callar ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

* * *

><p>Lovino bajó despreocupadamente los escalones, se metió dentro de la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café. Saludo a sus primas, Pamela y Francesca con un beso en las mejillas. Saludo a sus tíos: Carlo, Cristiano, Emilio, Raffaello, Roberto, Stefano, Vittore, Luigi y Marco, con un apretón de manos. Se encontró con sus tías y algunas de las esposas de sus tios: Paola, Pia, Rita, Rosa, Sabrina, Silvia, Sofía, Vanessa y María, en el patio y les gritó "Buon Giorno". Saludo a su hermano, a su abuela, a sus cinco primos pequeños y volvió a la cocina donde se encontró con Antonio a quien saludo con un "Ciao" dejó su taza en el lavaplatos, saludó a Nina, la esposa de su tío Stefano, subió a su cuarto, se puso su delantal negro de mesero y….<p>

-¡ESPEREN UN MINUTO!-Bajó corriendo los escalones y entró en la cocina seguido de un portazo-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?! –grito señalando acusadoramente al español que le miraba sorprendido-

-¿Yo? –dijo señalándose al rostro-

-¿Y QUIÉN MÁS? –gritó. La ira teñía su rostro de rojo y sus cejas casi se juntaban de tan fruncidas que estaban-

Leopoldo, su primo político, le respondió sacándose elegantemente el cigarrillo de entre sus labios-Trabaja aquí –una bocanada de humo voló hasta Lovino

-¡ÉL NO TRABAJA AQUÍ!

Su primo lo miró a los ojos un rato, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo, antes de contestar con calma-Nonna lo contrató ayer, cuando fuiste al mercado….todos dimos nuestra aprobación

-….. –una de sus cejas tembló mientras cerraba los ojos asimilando esa respuesta- ¡NONNA!

* * *

><p>Tiraba del español escaleras arriba mientras intentaba definir cuál era la verdadera intención de su abuela al contratar al moreno.<p>

-Em.. Lovi? Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el español preocupado-

-Tu cállate y camina más rápido –gruñó guiándolo por un pasillo. Su casa era realmente grande, después de todo, Vivian todos juntos en ella-

-Como quieras, mi amor –le sonrió- Lovino se sonrojó, gracias a Dios el otro no pudo notarlo. El descaro del moreno era increíble.

Al final llegaron ante dos puertas grandes, el cuarto de su abuela, por supuesto. Entró sin siquiera llamar, pero parecía que lo estuvieran esperando, adentro Elizabetha, Feliciano y su Nonna lo miraron.

-Lovino –dijo la mayor con naturalidad- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Qué se me ofrece? ¿Es cierto que lo contrataste? –dijo tirando del otro obligándolo a avanzar un par de pasos-

-Oh, Antonio, Buon giorno! –saludó al moreno-

-Buenos días jefecita –la saludó

-Entonces es cierto –Murmuró para sí-... Despídelo –le ordenó-

-No puedo hacer eso, Lovino.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó irritado

-Me hace falta personal y era el único que quería el trabajo

-¿Qué te hace falta personal? –Exclamó realmente indignado. No lo iban a comprar con una excusa tan barata como esa. Tenía que ser una broma. Una broma de mal gusto, sin duda- ¿Siquiera nos has contado? –Agregó con sarcasmo-

-Bueno, eso lo decido yo

-¡Y el resto de la familia!

-Todos aceptaron, si no me cree pregúntales

-¡PUES YO NO LO ACEPTO!

-¡NO SEAS MALCRIADO! ¡NO VOY A ECHAR A NADIE SÓLO PORQUE TÚ NO QUIERES! ¡AL MENOS DEBERÍAN SER DOS PERSONAS PARA QUE YO SIQUIERA LO PENSASE!

Lovino miró a su hermano, buscando el apoyo de este.-Feliciano….

-¿Ve? A mí me gusta que trabaje con nosotros –dijo despreocupadamente. Lovino rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su amiga de la infancia, deseando que le ayudase- Elizabetha…

-A mi no me mires, además, ¿No estás feliz de trabajar con tu novio? –se mofó la chica

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

-¿Entonces por qué no le sueltas la mano? –era verdad, no le había soltado la mano desde que lo había obligado a subir desde la cocina. Rápidamente corrigió eso cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria.

-Pensé que era un negocio familiar

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender a convivir y trabajar con personas que no sean de la familia. Y como te has portado tan grosero con Antonio, tendrás que enseñarle todo lo necesario para trabajar con nosotros

-¡¿QUÉ?! –La indignación que sentía en ese momento no podía ser descrita con palabras. ¿Qué tenían todos contra él?

-Ya oíste. Y váyanse de una vez a trabajar todos ustedes ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día!

Al oír esto Feliciano y Eli corrieron pasillo abajo temerosos de recibir una reprimenda tan temprano. Lovino se quedo mirando a su abuela a los ojos. Esta le sostuvo la mirada hasta que resignado cerró los ojos y murmuró una maldición para sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, el español le sonrió a la anciana señora y siguió a Lovino escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p>-Córtalos –dijo Lovino apartando una buena cantidad de tomates, berenjenas, ajo, cebollas y rúculas. EL español obedeció en silencio empezando por las berenjenas. El menor, a su lado, cortaba con una rapidez y seguridad impresionante.<p>

-Así, no. Cortas muy lento, no vas a acabar nunca. Mira –Tomó las manos del moreno entre las suyas y le enseñó la manera correcta de cortar- Así ¿ves? Cuando lleguen los clientes no vas a tener tiempo de cortar como nenita… -Antonio no había estado tan cerca de Lovino nunca, lo miraba algo embobado- … y debes cortarlos en cuadros para que…

-¿Te he dicho que eres bellísimo? –Inmediatamente dejo de cortar-

-C-cállate y concéntrate, si vas a trabajar aquí tienes que hacerlo bien ¡Maldición! –dijo poniéndose rojo y desquitándose con una berenjena que tenía cerca, tratando de ignorar al otro- Antonio miró a Lovino y luego tomó un tomate entre sus manos y le sonrió al más bajo

-Te ves como un tomate- El menor como respuesta inflo las mejillas enrojeciendo aún más y empezó a cortar los trozos de vegetales que ya tenía en trozos más pequeños hasta convertirlos en polvo prácticamente. No hablaron más

* * *

><p>La cocina ya estaba vacía, todos sus parientes habían subido a relajarse un rato antes de la llegada de los clientes. Ya habían terminado sus tareas de la mañana. Pero no, el estaba ahí tratando de enseñarle a ese estúpido español como hacer una masa de pizza de primera calidad.<p>

-Así no, con más fuerza….vamos ¿Eres un hombre no?...así nunca va a subir…ashh! Maldición –apartó a Antonio lo suficiente para ponerse frente a él y lo ayudó con sus manos a amasar de la manera correcta. Bueno si Antonio creía que antes habían estado muy cerca… ¡vaya! El cabello de Lovino olía a manzanilla y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, y su cuello… ¡se le ocurrían tantas cosas que hacer con esa deliciosa piel descubierta!

Se fue acercando más y más hasta convertirlo en un dulce abrazo. Lovino parecía no darse cuenta, aunque estaba un poco sonrojado, la verdad.

-…Si! Y luego ella me dijo que.. OH! ¿Interrumpimos algo?

-Vaya Lovino, ¡pensé que no entrabas tan rápido en confianza!

Lovino saltó de entre los brazos de Antonio. Eli y Francesca los miraban risueñas.

-N-no es lo que parece! En fin! Ustedes son mejores cocinando que yo, enséñenle a hacer una pizza, tengo otras cosas que hacer! –dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras-

-¿Qué? Pero… No te vayas! Aysh! –se quejó Francesca-

Eli le sonrió a Antonio y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía que todo iba bien, de momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Oki! Hasta aquí por ahora! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y si, mi canción modificada era excelente, ajaja~ (es culpa de ustedes, me subieron el ego XD)<strong>

**Me tiran comida? La ultima vez me tiraron facturas con dulce de leche! (le tuve que preguntar a mis friends que eran pero suenan ricas XD) además que me gusta el manjar, lo amo, así que arigato!**

**Intenté hacer de la familia de Lovino una típica familia italiana, numerosa, donde todos se pelean y se gritan con amorsh. Tengo el mejor ejemplo, mi abuela tiene sangre italiana y bueno…. xD ya entienden.**

**asdsada casi me olvido, la canción de Lovino la encontré en tumblr xDD se llama "Vivi il mio sogno (almost a whisper)" ) y a mi me gusta, traducida con ayuda de traductor google y de mi nulo italiano.**

**Review?**


	7. Celos y algo más

**Chapter 7: Celos y algo más**

Los clientes ya habían llegado al local. Lovino arregló su camisa librándola de toda imperfección antes de salir a recibirlos. Tomó sus órdenes, las pidió en la cocina, discutió con un par de familiares, las fue a buscar, las dejó, sirvió bebidas, todo normal. Pero faltaba algo, no sabía que….

Fue hasta una hora y un cuarto después que la respuesta por fín llegó a su mente.

-¿Y Antonio? –trató de preguntar con normalidad a su hermano, mientras esperaban sus órdenes. En ese momento Eli entraba a dejar las suyas y fue ella la que le respondió.

-Se fue

-¿Se fue? –preguntó preocupado… ¿Por qué estaba preocupado?

-Sí, se fue. ¿Preocupado? –Le sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba sus platos-

-No –mintió- me inquietaba que le estuviésemos pagando a un holgazán, es sólo eso. –tomó una botella de vino de un mesón y salió.

Cuando volvió a toparse con Elizabetha esta continuó la conversación como si nada.

-Va a volver, en una hora más o menos

-Mmm… -trato de no prestar atención a esa afirmación mientras equilibraba los platos en una bandeja –

-Ahora está en su otro trabajo, ya sabes… -dijo tomando un mantel recién lavado y completamente rojo y jugando con él cual torera mientras decía- en la plaza de toros con todas las señoritas suspirando por él y todos los hombres aplaudiendo con pasión mientras estalla en la multitud el grito que todos conocen…. –dijo esto último dando una graciosa vuelta y preparándose para exclamar ante el serio muchacho-

* * *

><p>OLE!<p>

Antonio abrió los brazos recibiendo el honroso clamor de la maravillada multitud. Las damas le arrojaron rosas, los hombres aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas. Dio una última reverencia antes de meterse nuevamente hacia su camarín. Rápidamente se dio una ducha expres, se cambió de ropa, se peinó un poco los cabellos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba feliz de la vida. ¿Y por qué no iba a estar feliz, si la vida le había presentado a su Lovi?

Cuando llegó a la calle en la que estaba el restaurante de la familia Vargas se desvió por un costado y entró por detrás. Leopoldo le aventó el delantal de mesero reprochándole haber llegado más tarde de lo acordado. Tomó una libreta y un par de cartas no muy seguro de lo que debía de hacer. Se topó con Elizabetha cuando se decidía si salir o no.

-Toño! –le dijo- Adivina quien ha estado preguntando sin cansancio por ti –dijo sonriéndole malignamente a Lovino que venía detrás de ella. Inmediatamente el chico desvió la mirada ignorándolos-

Antonio respondió a este gesto con una dulce sonrisa. Luego miró a la chica que recogía un plato de pasta para servirlo en una mesa.

-Elizabetha –la llamó, la chica giró a verle-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ejeje….¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-….-Elizabetha suspiró- se me olvida que llegaste hoy, nada más. Ven. –lo guió hacia la puerta y la abrió levemente para poder ver hacia fuera mientras pensaba que mesa sería la más sencilla hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Ves a esas dos chicas sentadas en esa esquina? –dijo señalándolas para que pudiera encontrarlas entre el gentío- llévales estos menús y platica con ellas un rato hasta que decidan que pedir, se muy amable –le aconsejó sonriéndole y saliendo con su plato de pasta hacia la mesa que lo había pedido-

Antonio hizo lo que le habían ordenado. En cuanto las chicas le vieron acercarse se pusieron pálidas, y luego enrojecieron moviéndose nerviosas.

-Buenas tardes -dijo sonriéndoles galante- Mi nombre es Antonio y seré su me….

-AAAAAH! –gritaron las chicas- **¿en serio eres tú?,** por favor danos tu autógrafo, **OH DIOS MIO NO PUEDO CREERLO, **¿Trabajas aquí ahora?, **eres incluso más guapo de cerca! Kyaaah!, **TE ADORO, ERES MI HEROE!

Y así muchas otras incoherencias le gritaron las chicas, cada una sujeta a uno de sus pobres brazos. Antonio intentaba calmarlas pero parecía inútil, estaban fuera de sí.

-Eh, chicas… señoritas, por favor…yo…

-DISCULPEN-les gruñó Lovino mirando a ambas chicas de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas callaron inmediatamente, un poco asustadas del furioso italiano-Están perturbando la paz del resto de los clientes, por favor, retírense inmediatamente.

-Eh…pero-empezó una de ellas.

-No insistan –dijo mirándolas con odio, casi podían ver el aura negra alrededor del delgado italiano. Atemorizadas, tomaron sus bolsos y le lanzaron un par de miradas más al español antes de marcharse sumamente avergonzadas-

-Eh…gracias Lovi, yo..

-¡Y TÚ! –dijo tomando a Antonio de una oreja y arrastrándolo hacia la cocina- Sólo sabes dar problemas, desde ahora ayudarás en la cocina y no quiero volver a verte rondando alrededor de las clientas ¡ME OÍSTE!

-Pero…

-¡Ay Lovino! –exclamó Eli abrazándolo por la espalda- No seas tan duro con él, no tuvo la culpa. No seas tan celoso.

Lovino enrojeció de ira y vergüenza -¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! –dijo agitando los brazos- ¡HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN!- y salió a entregar sus órdenes-

-Creo que mejor me quedo acá…

-No digas tonterías- Le regañó la mujer- Lo mejor será que salgas ahora mismo y…-Se detuvo inmediatamente al ver como Lovino y Feliciano aparecían nuevamente por la puerta con sus trajes desarreglados, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban gritos desde afuera-

-Cosa sta succedendo là fuori? (¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?) –gruñó Nonna apareciendo junto a ellos.

-Hay un montón de chicas allá afuera –dijo Feliciano temblando aún-

-¿Y eso que tiene? Mejor aún, si quieren yo salgo a atender a esas Auch! –su tío Carlo fue golpeado por su mujer-

-Esas chicas dan miedo –murmuró Feliciano escondiéndose tras de su abuela quien se asomó a mirar por el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina. Afuera muchas chicas, incluyendo a las dos que Lovino acababa de echar gritaban por Antonio-

-La juventud de hoy en día- Se reprochó su abuela, cómo si ella fuera la causante que esas desaforadas adolescentes no pudiesen contener su carga hormonal.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó Lovino, mientras trataba de contener la puerta-

-Déjamelo a mí –dijo remangándose la camisa y saliendo hacia el salón lleno de fanáticas eufóricas-

-Bueno –dijo su tío Raffaello- parece que nos quedamos sin madre ni abuela –Suspiró, quitándose su gorro de chef y pasándose una amno por el cabello, meditando- ¿Qué les parece si vendemos el restaurante y…

No pudo continuar porque todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta desde la que llegaban los gritos de la anciana señora.

-¡ ESCÚCHENME USTEDES! SI VAN A VENIR AQUÍ A HACER ESCÁNDALO MEJOR SE VAN POR ESA PUERTA DE ALLÍ, PERO, SI SE QUIEREN QUEDAR BUSQUEN UNA MESA Y PIDAN ALGO, SI SE PORTAN BIEN DEJAREMOS QUE NUESTRO TORERO LES ENTRETENGA UN RATO, ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si! –gritaron todas sentándose obedientemente y murmurando entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Al final del día Antonio tuvo que entretener a las clientas jugando con un mantel rojo que le entregaron y quitándose la camisa. Las chicas se fueron felices prometiendo volver todos los días y Nonna contaba los billetes sonriente. Sin duda esa había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en años.<p>

-Parece que hoy nos ha ido excelente gracias a Antonio- Comentó sin apartar los ojos de los fardos de billetes.

-Tsk –murmuró un irritado Lovino que limpiaba una mesa ignorando a todos los presentes-

Finalmente la abuela dejó de contar y se levanto sonriente -ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO

-¿Celebrarlo? –preguntó Lovino sarcástico-

-Si, Lovi, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, este es un negocio familiar.

-¿En serio? –Sus ojos brillaban cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la mujer y correr a abrazarla- ¿Entonces lo vas a hacer?

-Por supuesto-dijo riendo y besando a su nieto en la frente. Lovino no podía más de felicidad. Por fin iban a echar a ese maldito español y ya no tendría que verlo nunca más en la vida.

-Nonna….¿De qué habla? –Preguntó asustada Elizabetha mirando a Antonio. No lo iba a despedir ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo de que hablo? ¡Vamos a hacer que Antonio se sienta como uno de la familia!

Lovino que había estado celebrando en silencio saltó en el acto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué quieres decir? –gritó Lovino furiosamente indignado y decepcionado.

-Vamos a invitarlo a una cena y a enseñarle la Tarantella.

-…..-Lovino sin decir ni una palabra subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él aún más fastidiado-

* * *

><p>Ya habían terminado de cenar entre canciones, discusiones, reconciliaciones, bromas, más discusiones, nuevas reconciliaciones (Antonio empezaba a comprender de dónde había sacado Lovino su complicada personalidad) y más bromas y Lovino aún no bajaba. Estaba un poco preocupado. No quería que el italiano estuviera enojado con él, y mucho menos que estuviera celoso de sus admiradoras. Aunque la verdad le parecía adorable que estuviese celoso siendo que negaba sentir algo por él. Definitivamente Lovino era la cosa más tierna que existía en el mundo cuando hacia ese pequeño pucherito y desviaba la mirada sonrojado y enojado.<p>

Luego de cenar los más jóvenes ayudaron a mover la gran mesa y a correr las sillas hacia los extremos dejando libre la sala. Nonna trajo su viejo tocadiscos y la alegre música inundó todo el lugar.

Los más viejos se sentaron en las sillas y los jóvenes se emparejaron para empezar a bailar mientras todos aplaudían. Antonio se acercó a Elizabetha para preguntarle qué pasaba.

-Es la Tarantella, el baile nacional de Italia. Ya lo verás.-dijo risueña y sin dejar de aplaudir.

Sintió como un gruñón italiano bajaba siendo arrastrado por Pamela, una de sus primas mayores, quien le suplicaba que le acompañara a bailar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Lovino lo ignoró y acompañó a su prima a la pista de baile justo a tiempo para empezar a bailar.

Las chicas formaban una fila y los chicos otra. Marchando, cada fila hicieron una media luna, se juntaron en parejas dando graciosos saltos y se unieron en una ronda. Saltaron en sus sitios, tomados de la mano quedando ordenados y luego giraron hacia uno de los lados hasta dar una vuelta, luego las mujeres se soltaron de los hombres que tenían a los lados y corrieron al centro de la ronda juntando sus manos y alzándolas al techo, se devolvieron caminando hacia atrás sin girarse y los hombres en ese preciso momento realizaron el mismo movimiento que acababan de ejecutar las damas. Así otra vez, las mujeres y otra vez los hombres, pero esta vez se tomaron de las manos y formaron una ronda, las mujeres de agacharon pasando debajo de sus brazos y formaron una ronda más pequeña dentro de la ronda de los hombres. Saltaron en sus lugares, y ambas rondas de pusieron a girar en sentido contrario a la otra. Se detuvieron, se dieron vuelta, se tomaron de las manos y ambas rondas giraron ahora en el otro sentido. Y así siguió la alegre danza.

Luego cada uno volvió con su pareja y ya Antonio no prestó más atención al baile solo fijándose en su Lovi-Love que saltaba alegremente y le sonreía a su prima, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio. ¡Y vaya! Si Lovino se veía lindo aún cuando la mayoría del tiempo sólo le mostrase una expresión huraña, cuando sonreía….parecía un verdadero ángel.

Llegó una parte en la que los hombres se juntaban y se ponían a dar saltos en el centro de la pista. Elizabetha aprovechó este momento para agárralo del brazo y luego de que las mujeres hicieran su parte en el centro de la pista, se unieron a Pamela y Lovino en las rondas de dos parejas que se formaron por todas las pistas

-¡HOLA! –Les saludó la alegre muchacha-

-Hace tiempo que no bailamos juntas, ¿me acompañas? –le comentó Elizabetha.

-Claro –dijo justo en el momento en el que las rondas se separaban y se rearmaban las parejas. La verdad es que ya habían varias parejas de más en la pista, incluso nonna bailaba con uno de sus nietos. Y Francesca bailaba con una de sus tías, así que nadie notó que Antonio y Lovino quedaron bailando juntos.

Al principio el italiano intentó escapar, pero cambió de idea cuando escuchó a Eli retarlo diciendo

-Vamos Lovino, ¿no decías que era hora de mostrarle a estos españoles lo que era un verdadero baile? Aprovecha tu oportunidad, entonces.

Si, él le mostraría a ese estúpido español lo que era un baile, no como esa porquería que llamaban flamenco. Sí, porque… no es como que quisiera bailar con él, ¿no es verdad?

Se equivocaron un par de veces, debido a que Antonio no tenía ni idea de cómo se bailaba la… ¿Tartalella?... Pero lo hicieron bastante bien, sobre todo porque Lovino le explicaba amablemente que era lo que venía a continuación. El chico parecía alegre a pesar de estar haciendo de mujer en la danza y le sonreía a Antonio con naturalidad, algo sonrojado (y no sólo por el ejercicio, esta vez) y Antonio hacia lo que podía para seguirle, aún algo torpe, lo que solo lograba sacarle una alegre risa a Lovino. Ya casi al final del baile ambos saltaban y trotaban alegremente. Y al terminar, todos aplaudieron. Fue en ese momento que Antonio sintió un impulso repentino.

Tomó suavemente a Lovino de la cintura y lo guió hacia la habitación continua. El chico se dejo llevar aún sonriente y ni siquiera frunció el ceño cuando vio que Antonio lo acorralaba contra la pared más cercana y….¿lo besaba?

La verdad Lovino nunca había besado a nadie, ni había sido besado por nadie. Bueno, después de todo se había metido en la cabeza que nunca debía estar con nadie así que cuando sintió los labios de Antonio presionando suavemente los suyos, con delicadeza y dulzura no entendió bien que pasaba. Sólo cerró los ojos reprimiendo un suspiro que le salía del corazón. Sentía como la lengua del español recorría su boca y como los dientes del moreno mordisqueaban suavemente sus labios, nunca habría imaginado que su primer beso fuera así, y menos de alguien como él, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el cotizado y apuesto matador del que todos hablaban se fijaría en él, un Don Nadie más bien huraño, poco conversador y antisocial?

Era delicioso sólo estar ahí, con él. Comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello del más alto, dejándose llevar y abriendo un poco más su boca para permitirle al español continuar más adentro. Sentía como ambas lenguas se juntaban. Lovino suspiró, finalmente, contra sus labios, terminando por ceder ante el sentimiento que nacía de su boca y de la piel que Antonio suavemente acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, abriéndose paso por su espalda. Finalmente se separaron buscando aire y Antonio le susurró junto a su oreja un "Te amo" sólo allí Lovino fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo…

* * *

><p><strong>Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nuevo cap! Y un cap hermoso, creo… bueno les di un beso que me salió del alma, y es el primer beso que escribo, la verdad. Y yo solita, oh sí. Merezco un review por esto. Y también por haber subido el cap (aunque también fue para no quemarme en el Infierno xD)<strong>

**Val, si lees esto también quiero un review tuyo, querida stalker xDDD**

**Y a "incestyaoilady" escuche Sohnora y ame la canción L´Amore, la estaba escuchando mientras escribía el besho O3O**

**Ahora me voy a tumblr, así que espero muchos muchos reviews, y tomatitos si es que quieren que alguna vez lo continue y si es que les gusto el cap, okey? –chantajeándolos-**

**Un beso a todos los que leen. Otro beso a los que siguen esta historia. Y miles de gracias a los que comenten de antemano!**

**Review?**

**Pd; kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Escribí un beso!**

**Pd2: se me olvidaba, el baile que describí lo vi en este video, pero me lo imagine algo más largo, por si no entendieron ni una de lo que explique, gomenasai, hice lo mejor que pude ;A; escriban youtube punto com barra y agregen watch?v=CM-B_KL3PFI y listo!**


	8. ¿Y si acaso el amor existiera?

**Chapter 8: ¿Y si acaso el amor existiera?**

Comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello del más alto, dejándose llevar y abriendo un poco más su boca para permitirle al español continuar más adentro e introducir su lengua, primero de forma intermitente y lenta, y luego de una forma más larga y profunda. Sentía como ambas lenguas se juntaban. Jadeando ante esta intima sensación sintió como el moreno mordía suavemente su labio inferior, mientras colocaba sus manos bajo la camisa del menor. El beso se volvió cada vez algo más lánguido y húmedo. Finalmente se separaron buscando aire, dejando el característico rastro de saliva en ambas bocas al separarse.

Solamente cuando Antonio se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle un suave "Te amo" Lovino fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo…-dijo tratando de reconectar su cerebro a su cuerpo y ser dueño de lo que hacía- yo…-el rubor fue expandiéndose como una marea por el rostro del avergonzado italiano-

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había dejado que lo besasen de esa manera tan dulce y enloquecedora? ¿Si quiera había sido consciente de lo que había hecho? Trataba de encontrar respuestas en su cabeza pero era difícil pensar en la oscura habitación por la que se filtraban los gritos de fiesta y el alegre sonido de la música junto con los cálidos resplandores de la luz. Y aún peor teniendo a ese bastardo mirándolo de esa manera y…volviéndose a acercar hacia él…

Sus narices estaban tan cerca que Lovino juraba que con el más mínimo movimiento podrían rozarse, un cosquilleo en su vientre lo despertó del estado vegetal en el que lo dejaban esas gemas verdes.

No aguantó más la situación, apartó con vigor al más alto corriendo hacia el comedor que en ese entonces hacia de salón de baile y se escabulló entre sus familiares sólo queriendo olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Antonio que desde hace un rato no apartaba sus ojos de Lovino tratando de reconocer cómo reaccionaría al beso salió corriendo tras él, mas lo perdió de vista entre la marea de italianos. ¿Por qué Lovino tenía que tener tanta familia? Al fin pudo verlo salir por la puerta trasera del salón, escaleras abajo. Se demoró un buen rato en salir de entre tanta gente, sobretodo porque las primas de Lovino le suplicaban que bailase con ellas pero al final lo logró. Se lanzó escaleras abajo en busca de su amado italiano.

Se sentía culpable, en parte. Elizabetha le había aconsejado que fuese lo más lento y sutil posible. Y, la verdad, todo había funcionado bastante bien desde que había dejado de insistir tanto y había dejado de ser "un bastardo acosador lunático" como decía su Lovi. Pero también era culpa del italiano, por verse tan irresistiblemente tentador ante sus ojos. Mas no iba dejar que su Lovi-love se marchara así de confundido, sin hacer nada. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que debía hacer…

* * *

><p>Lovino corría hasta no poder más. Y eso no era mucho, a saber que el italiano era más que flojo y odiaba el ejercicio, pero mientras más se alejara del español y de esas extrañas sensaciones seguramente todo estaría mejor, o eso quería creer.<p>

Aunque sinceramente la rabia que quería sentir contra el moreno no era nada comparada con la angustia que carcomía su cuerpo entero. No supo en qué momento comenzó a llover. Porque eso _era _lluvia, porque él era un hombre, y los hombres no lloraban y menos por cosas así, eso era para las nenas. Cansado de correr se adentró por el jardín trasero que tenía la gran casa que todos compartían y se sentó en el borde de la hermosa fuente que tenían en medio, y que representaba a una joven vertiendo agua con un jarro. La luna se reflejaba hermosamente en la cristalina y calmada agua. Lovino cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que esa estúpida _lluvia_ parase de una vez por todas.

Cuando ya se sintió más calmado volvió a abrirlos y miró su reflejo. Lentamente, temblando, acercó la yema de sus dedos a sus labios rememorando, con este simple gesto, todas las sensaciones recién vividas.

-Dannazione! (¡Maldición!) –gruñó apartando sus manos y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, apartando esos tontos recuerdos.

¡Que se jodiera Antonio! y su estúpida sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos y ¡Ahhh! Demonios! Ya lo había decidido, ¡Le dejaría las cosas bien claras al muy imbécil! ¿Quien se creía que era? No dejaría que se le acercase nunca más, eso de seguro, y menos aún volvería a hablarle, que fuese a besar a una de esas estúpidas que gritaban su nombre, porque a él, OH, sí señores, a él no le vería ni la sombra.

Sí, eso haría…pero, aún así… ¿Qué era ese incesante hormigueo recorriendo su vientre nuevamente? Y…porque estaba sonriendo mientras lloraba, es decir, ¡llovía! Y.. ¿por qué su pecho se sentía extrañamente más pesado, como si algo le presionara, algo muy dulce y bello?

No, esto ya era mucho, esta situación acabaría ahora mismo. No permitiría que nadie se lo embaucara con sus mentiras, porque el amor no existía, por mucho que su tonto hermano quisiera darle a entender lo contrario. Tsk y como si ese macho patatas pudiera…

-¿Lovino? –el italiano se sintió petrificar al escuchar esa voz llamándole a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo era que _él _había llegado ahí?

Lo más disimuladamente que pudo se limpió de su rostro las lag…las gotas de lluvia y se giró mostrándole al recién llegado su típica expresión huraña.

-¿Qué haces acá? –

* * *

><p>Antonio terminó llegando a un jardín enorme que no había visto antes…Bueno, si lo pensaba solo llevaba un día en la casa de la familia de Lovino… Sólo un día. ¿Y cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontrara a Lovino? ¿Era eso suficiente para que una persona normal se enamorase?<p>

El sí había podido enamorarse perdidamente de Lovino en tan poco tiempo, pero quizás…quizás si había sido muy poco tiempo. Ese beso…por más hermoso que hubiese sido para él para Lovino pudo haber sido, incluso, algo brusco.

Vaya que era grande ese jardín, ya estaba empezando a sentirse perdido cuando un poco más a lo lejos divisó la apreciada silueta de Lovino. Sentado al borde de una fuente hablaba con un sujeto. ¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué hablaba con _SU_ Lovi-love? ¿Quién se creía que era para estar con él a estas horas y tan solos en medio de esos árboles y con la luna sobre sus cabezas dando el ambiente perfecto para…? ¿Y por qué se sentaba junto a él? y no sólo junto a él, sino _TAN _junto a él.

Antonio se detuvo en ese instante tratando de escuchar al menos un poco de la conversación que su Lovi y repito SU Lovi mantenía con ese sujeto, rubio, alto y musculoso, pero ambos hablaban tan bajo, como si temieran que alguien los fuese escuchar en medio de ese verde edén, qué apenas lograba entender lo que murmuraban. ¿Qué estarían diciéndose?...

* * *

><p>-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-susurró el italiano mirando con disimulo hacia la casa en la que aún allí se escuchaba parte de la música y las risas, como creyendo que Feliciano llegaría en cualquier momento-<p>

-Es en serio, quiero hacer esto y…

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste a decírselo a Feliciano?, con él deberías estar hablando.

-Lo sé, pero primero quería tener tu aprobación.

-¿Mi aprobación? ¿Y yo que importo en todo esto? –gruñó con rabia

-Sé que quieres mucho a Feliciano, tanto como yo…

-Más -Recalcó mirándolo con furia en los ojos-

El alemán suspiró, esto estaba saliendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. El italiano se sentó con los brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección contraria. Pero él esperaba algo así.

Con cuidado tomó al menor de la barbilla, obligándolo a girar su rostro y mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba. Este lo miró desconcertado. El alemán no pudo evitar asombrarse de lo mucho que ambos hermanos se parecían a pesar de ser, igualmente, muy diferentes.

-Créeme, que nadie podría amarlo más, Lovino- y con sus ojos le transmitió al otro la intensidad de sus sentimientos dejándolo sonrojado de sólo pensar que quizás, y sólo quizás, Feliciano tenía razón y el amor si existía.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas esto a mí? –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible ahogado en la vergüenza de encontrarse en esta situación que podía ser tan mal-pensable. Sin quererlo apartó por unos segundos la mirada hacia la ventana, queriendo asegurarse nuevamente que Feliciano no estaba viendo eso.

-Porque sé que Feliciano también te quiere mucho. Y quiero que estés de acuerdo con esto, porque si no lo estas él no logrará ser cien por ciento feliz. ¿Comprendes?

Lovino asintió en silencio, tratando de encontrar un orden a los pensamientos en su cabeza. Se quedó mirando al alemán a los ojos tratando de encontrar donde estaba la mentira… bueno hasta que…

-Lovino… -el modo en que esa voz pronunció su nombre lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza- ¿Quién es él? …¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- la voz de Antonio sonaba ronca y ya ni una pisca de la alegría habitual aparecía en ella-

El español los miraba con una sombra oscura en sus ojos, trasmitiéndole todo el odio que sentía al alemán. Y vaya, cuando el español se enojaba sí que daba miedo. Rápidamente Ludwig y él se separaron, avergonzados, y se levantaron.

-Yo ya me voy-murmuró el rubio, pero antes de irse miró a Lovino y tomándolo de la muñeca se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- Mañana vengo para recibir mi respuesta.

Lo que dejó a Lovino aún más descolocado con tantos problemas y pensamientos rondando por su mente. El español observó en silencio como el rubio se alejaba rápidamente por una de las rejas del patio, y la cerraba lanzándole una última mirada a Lovino antes de irse.

¿En serio, quién era ese sujeto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar a su Lovi de la barbilla y acercarlo a sí de esa manera? ¿Qué cosas le había estado susurrando? La sangre le hervía por dentro, apretó los dientes y los puños tratando de contenerse y no salir corriendo tras el extraño para matarlo…aún…

Se acercó a Lovino y tomándolo de los hombros le preguntó.

-Dímelo, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía contigo? –la decisión con que lo miraba hizo que Lovino se sintiera extrañamente reconfortado…pero no le daría ninguna respuesta a ese sujeto, además, se supone que no iba a hablarle nunca más-

-Cállate –gruñó apartándolo de un empujón- Eso a ti no te importa… -dijo sonrojado al recordar la proposición del alemán mirando hacia el piso-

-Por supuesto que me importa, me importa más que nada en el mundo –dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano de Lovino y acariciándola suavemente mientras lo miraba con una ternura inmensa- Tú eres lo que más me importa, Lovino. Lo único que me importa…

Lovino vio como se acercaba y aún así no hizo nada. Quizás tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, y le pilló con la guardia baja…sí, eso debió de ser. Cuando el español presionó con delicadeza sus labios, reaccionó bruscamente tratando de correrse para atrás, terminando por caer en la fuente con el español encima.

-Lovi! –Antonio se levantó rápidamente tratando de socorrer al menor- ¿te encuentras bien?- el italiano escupió un poco de agua antes de responder con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA BASTARDO!

-Lo…Lovi

-¡CÁLLATE, YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI!

-Pero Lovi…

-¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!¡ MALDICIÓN!-dijo mientras salía de allí con la mayor dignidad posible y se dirigió hacia su hogar chorreando agua por todas partes.

-Lovi… -susurró Antonio apenado por haberlo forzado otra vez- ¡Aaah! ¿No puedo hacer nada bien? –dijo tirándose de los cabellos con desesperación. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

* * *

><p>Dejando un rastro húmedo por casi toda la casa se metió dentro de su habitación, portazo de por medio. Y se cambió la ropa rápidamente, no fuera que cogiera un resfriado por culpa de ese desgraciado. Tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse el pelo, decidido a hallar la respuesta a sus problemas, pese a que desde hace un tiempo pareciera que mientras más pensaba y rebuscaba en su mente más lejos estaba de hallar alguna estúpida solución para su vida.<p>

¿QUÉ MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍA DE HACER? ¿QUÉ LE RESPONDÍA A ESE MACHO PATATAS? Era más que obvio que si le hubiese preguntado a Feliciano primero este hubiera aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces ¿Qué decía? ¡Ese idiota no se lo hubiese pensado ni una vez! ¿Pero él realmente quería eso? Obviamente que no, lo último que quería es que hiriesen a su hermanito. Pero si no aceptaba y Feli se enteraba ¿Se enfadaría con él? AAAAH!

¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si el amor si existía? Rápidamente pasaron por sus ojos dos imágenes muy recientes. La mirada del alemán cuando le decía que EN VERDAD amaba a Feliciano y…cuando Antonio lo había… ¡Bueno, ese último no era un GRAN ejemplo que digamos!

Casi se quedó calvo en un arrebato de frustración.

-Para la persona allá arriba que se encarga de fastidiarme. ¡Has hecho un gran trabajo! ¿No te importaría dejarme en paz de ahora en adelante?

Aysh! La cabeza le daba vueltas a Lovino. Cansado de tanto pensar se tiró sobre su cama y trató de calmarse. ¿Por qué todo de repente parecía ser tan complicado? No encontraba que podía hacer, a menos que….

Lovino se levantó de un salto y corrió de un lado a otro de su habitación sacando cosas y poniéndolas en una maleta. También guardo el poco dinero que había ahorrado y a Bubble, su conejito de peluche…¿Qué? ¡Cómo si ustedes no durmieran con algún juguete! Tomo un poco de papel y escribió una nota, breve y concisa.

"_Ya me aburrí de todo esto. Me voy. No me busquen._"

Que cada quien la interpretara como quisiera. Además, el no dejaría una carta quejándose de sus sentimientos e inseguridades. Eso era para nenas, y él era un hombre hecho y derecho. Tenía su orgullo. Y antes de que critiquen, no. No estaba escapando. Sólo era…una retirada estratégica.

Se puso el primer abrigo que encontró y sigilosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación mirando a ambos lados antes de salir haciendo el menor ruido posible. Afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie de la familia. Seguramente ya todos estaban durmiendo. Sólo le faltaba bajar al salón para sacar la foto de su madre. Y quizás también se llevara una foto de Nonna y esa en donde salían Feliciano y él juntos. Y luego, sería libre de todos sus problemas.

Entró en el salón y se guardó las fotos de Feliciano y Nonna. Sólo le faltaba la foto de su madre que estaba justo encima deee… ¿y la foto de su madre?

-¿Buscas esto, Lovino? –dijo la anciana mujer haciendo notar su presencia por primera vez desde que Lovino entrara. Las sombras la ocultaban bastante bien, y ella podía llegar a ser más silenciosa que un fantasma, por algo era una temida mafiosa y al verla allí empujando la foto por la mesa que los separaba a ambos, dejándola al alcance de sus ojos, y bebiendo vino de una copa le recordó a Lovino todas esas historias de niños.

Asintió en silencio. Cuidadoso.

-Mira Lovino –dijo la mujer dejando su copa sobre la mesa. Lovino aprovechó para acercarse y tomar la foto- Seré sincera –no apartaba sus calculadores ojos de él- Eres mi nieto, y te amo. Tienes un hermano que te adora y una familia que te quiere. Acá tienes un hogar. Pero no está en mis manos detenerte. Si quieres irte y dejar todo lo que tienes, puedes hacerlo. Te estaremos aguardando, cuando decidas volver.

Lovino sonrió emocionado y corrió a abrazar a su abuela y a besarla en la frente.

-Gracias Nonna –Inmediatamente guardó la foto dentro de su maleta y antes de llegar a la puerta la miró sonriente y agregó- Nos vemos en unos tres o cuatro años. Cuida a Feli mientras vuelvo. Ciao!

Y salió corriendo.

Su abuela quedó mirando atónita. La verdad no se esperaba eso. Suponía que su breve charla del amor y la familia, y el hecho de no hacerle ver como una obligación el quedarse terminarían con sus deseos de escaparse. Y aunque le había dicho que podía irse… ¡OH, QUÉ DIABLOS!

-¡LOVINO VARGAS VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –lo amenazó mientras sacaba a la vieja Betsy y salía en su búsqueda-

-¡Dijiste que me podía ir!

-¡PUES ME ARREPENTÍ! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, LOS ITALIANOS NO ESCAPAMOS DE NUESTROS PROBLEMAS CARAJO!

-¡Claro que sí somos expertos en escapar! ¡¿Has visto como corremos?!

-¡YA CÁLLATE Y REGRESATE AHORA MISMO!

-Nonna…Nonna ¡Nonna! No, Nonna, por favor ….¡BAJA ESA ARMA! NO, ¡NONNA! ..CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

><p>Lovino descansaba sobre su cama, agotado y adolorido. La moraleja de esto es que nunca, pero NUNCA, hagan enojar a una abuela italiana. ¡Nunca!<p>

-Aaagh… -se quejó Lovino-

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!-le reprochó su abuela, sentada a su lado-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué celebre? ¡POR DIOS, SOY TU NIETO!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡ME AMENAZASTE CON UNA AMETRALLADORA!

-Primero que nada, era una SUBametralladora, es más grande y tienes que usar las dos manos para disparar. Segundo, la vieja Betsy no le hace daño a nadie de la familia, sólo la uso para amenazarlos y ponerlos en su lugar. Y tercero, tú te lo buscaste. Ahora, ¿Vas a decirle a Nonna por qué intentabas escapar como una nena? ¿Acaso Antonio se sobrepasó contigo, o que cosa?

-¡Nonna! –saltó Lovino completamente rojo por ese comentario, olvidándose que le dolía el cuerpo. Con o si subametralladora su abuela tenía un brazo fuerte-

-¿Qué? Recuerdo haber visto a un italiano flacucho y gruñón salir corriendo de un cuarto oscuro seguido de cerca por un español. Eso deja que pensar. Pero no te preocupes, creo que fui la única que lo notó. Ya sabes, yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta casa.-Comentó con tranquilidad revisando el estado de su arma.

-No es eso… bueno no es SÓLO eso. –dijo Lovino volviendo a recostarse- Nonna

-¿Hum?-el italiano miraba el techo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto-

-¿Tú crees en el amor?-susurró cerrando los ojos

-¡PERO QUE TONTERÍS ANDAS DICIENDO HOY DÍA!-gruñó la anciana-

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¡Por supuesto que creo en el amor!- ante esta respuesta Lovino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Vaya, parece que no era eso lo que esperabas oír…

-La verdad no...pero, Nonna. El abuelo te engañó muchas veces. ¿Cómo es que puedes creer…?

-¡ESE VIEJO SIN VERGUENZA! Debo admitir que era un manilarga que se la pasaba engañándome. Pero a fin de cuentas sólo había una con la que siempre volvía. Y a pesar de que no fue perfecto, era nuestra manera de amar… -al ver que su nieto no parecía convencido, suspiró buscando la manera de continuar- ¿Has visto a tu alrededor, Lovino? ¿A todos tus tíos y tías? ¿No parecen ellos felices? ¿En serio crees que ninguno de ellos parece enamorado? ¿Y qué me dices de Feliciano y ese mastodonte rubio que tiene de novio?

-Pero mamá me dijo que el amor…

-¿Tú madre? No sé qué es lo que te habrá dicho ella, pero siempre tendió a exagerar las cosas demasiado. Además era una necia, nunca me hacía caso, no importa cuántas veces le advertí. Yo que tu no le haría caso.

-Pero, ¿Y qué pasará cuando discutan?

-¡Por Dios Lovino! ¿Nos has visto? ¡Somos italianos! ¡Peleamos la mitad del tiempo! Pero, cuando hay amor, siempre habrá una reconciliación. Ya seas tú, o ese español que tanto te quiere –dijo guiñándole el ojo- Aunque más bien diría que será él quien haga las paces, porque tú y tu carácter…

-¡Nonna!

-Oh, ven aquí –dijo revolviéndole el cabello y haciéndoles cosquillas, a lo que el italiano respondió retorciéndose y quejándose de que "ya no era un niño", "lo dice el que aún duerme con su conejo de peluche" "C-Cállate" Y un rato más de cosquillas.

Antes de irse su abuela le amenazó diciéndole

-Si descubro que no estás aquí mañana yo misma me encargaré de buscarte y dejar que la vieja Betsy te deje lleno de agujeros ¿Entendiste?

A lo cual el italiano no respondió. La verdad es que estaba tan cansado que no se creía capaz de volver a intentar algo así. Esa noche se durmió todavía pensando en el estúpido amor y en ciertos labios que, aunque nunca fuese a aceptar decírselo ni a sí mismo, le volvían loco.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS!<strong>

**Dejo el nuevo Cap! Yeiiii! **

**Awww Toño celooooosooooo sadadas si po Toño! si Lovi también tiene su encanto cofcofaunquenoeraesoloquepasabacofcof tienes que marcar tu territorio (?) XD Creo que este cap tiene muchas cosas! Lo hubiese subido ayer pero se me borró una parte y me frustré xD pero creo que ahora quedo incluso mejor que antes.**

**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Fueron hermoshoz! Desde los que decían cosas como "savdas,kv,alsbañ fue hermoso!" hasta los que me felicitaban y agradecían por el cap. Les doy las gracias de todo Kokoro, en serio, gracias a ustedes subo lo más pronto que puedo.**

**Y a mi Val que me pidió que le contestara su review. Si, tengo que darte créditos, sin tu "buena" influencia no hubiese conocido el yaoi y nunca hubiese escrito este fic XD (aunque muchos años antes de presentarme el yaoi me dijiste que NUNCA lo viese, lol) Y NO ME MIRES MIENRAS DUERMO! STALKEADORA! ¬/3/¬ (y cofcofReycofcof tu me entiendes xD) ((ya no tienes que suicidarte))**

**Arigatou por odos eso tomates para inspirarme (XD)**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE AMEN A NONNA, creo que este Cap tuvo más participación. A mí también me encanta, es tan rudamente genial xD**

**Y si niños, supongo que ustedes sabían la diferencia entre una ametralladora y una subametralladora, osea~ XD (Gracias a Paul que en vez de decirme "para que quieres saber que arma es parecida a una ametralladora?" me dice "Una subametralladora podría ser")**

**Y emmm, eso. Nuevamente los invito a lanzarme todo lo que quieran si no les gusta el cap. Y a mandarme un review si les gusta. Sus reviews ayudan a que suba los caps más rápido xD**

**REVIEW?**


	9. ¿Boda?

**Chapter 9: ¿Boda?**

Lovino bajaba las escaleras aún algo cansado. Ese día habían llegado clientas nuevas. Clientas nuevas y madrugadoras. Y sí, el restaurante ofrecía servicio de desayuno, pero nunca nadie había venido. Así que cuando su abuela se puso a gritar como loca a todos para que se despertaran y fueran a la cocina o a hacer lo que les tocara no pudo más que pensar "Maldito y bastardo español"

El susodicho volvía a vestir de camarero y corría de una mesa a otra por pedidos. Feliciano y Lovino ayudaban, el primero aprovechaba de coquetear un poco con las señoritas, aunque estas sólo tenían ojos para el torero…y Lovino, bueno, el les mandaba miradas asesinas. Elizabetha había ido corriendo al mercado a buscar lo que les hacía falta para preparar el almuerzo. Y se las estaban arreglando bastante bien, la verdad, bueno…casi.

El mayor de los italianos estaba distraído. Tomaba mal las órdenes, entraba a la cocina a buscar los platos y salía sin nada y estuvo a punto de derramar el café sobre el vestido de una de las chicas.

Cosa que su Nonna no pasó por alto y luego de un rato amablemente le permitió tomarse un descanso hasta que "El bastardo ponga los pies en la tierra y empiece a trabajar como debe el hijo de –censored- " Okey, ya tienen una idea.

Tampoco el español pudo dejar de notar esa extraña actitud del castaño. Sobre todo porque lo llevaba observando toda la mañana tratando de ver si el italiano seguía enojado con él. Pero estaba demasiado ido el menor para siquiera notar su atenta mirada. Tan inmiscuido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera había insultado a nadie esa mañana. Empezaba a ser preocupante.

Cuando al final llegó Elizabetha de sus compras Lovino dejó su turno botado y salió a caminar por ahí aún pensando en que debería responderle a ese macho patatas ¡Maldición!

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde va Lovino?-preguntó Elizabetha tratando de amarrarse el delantal-

Justo en ese momento cierto alemán que Antonio ya había visto salió caminando tras Lovino. ¡Diablos! ¿Es que acaso ese tipo no podía dejar en paz a **SU** Lovi? ¡Qué va! Nadie molestaría a su Lovi-Love y menos ante sus narices. Olvidándolo todo fue tras el alemán dejando al menor de los italianos y a Elizabetha completamente confundidos.

-¿Por qué todos se van? No comprendo nada- murmuró Elizabetha terminando de hacer el lazo en su pulcro delantal de mesera y tomando su libreta de sobre la mesa junto a las olvidadas órdenes de Lovino y Antonio.

-Ve~ No podremos nosotros dos solos. Iré a buscarlos –dijo Feli saliendo tras ellos sin que la chica pudiera detenerlo-

-¡Feliciano, espera no mee… –Muy tarde, el chico ya se había marchado- abandones –termino la oración la castaña suspirando- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con ese ejercito de impacientes fanáticas? –Susurró Eli-

-Kesesese~ ¿Por qué una señorita que tiene la suerte de recibir mi visita se ve tan triste? –saludó el albino que con todo el atrevimiento del mundo entró sin permiso a la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú no eres el amigo de Antonio? –le preguntó sonriente-

-Por supuesto, el asombroso yo es inolvidable. No deberías ni dudarlo.- Vaya, esa visita sorpresa a la hermosa mesera estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había planeado, la chica parecía en serio muy feliz, aunque claro, era ÉL después de todo ¿Quién no se alegraría de verlo?

-¡Perfecto! Lo reemplazaras en su turno- dijo mientras le ataba el delantal que Lovino había dejado- Ten, lleva estos a la mesa de al fondo, rápido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pero yo venía…

-Rápido –lo amenazó con un sartén. Y Gilbert ya había visto lo que la joven podía hacer con uno de esos así que, sin que esto le quitara parte de su asombrosidad, por supuesto; corrió a dejar las órdenes que la joven le daba.

* * *

><p>Lovino caminó hasta la plaza que estaba a unas cuadras del restaurante de su familia. A esas horas estaba vacía. Pareciese que ningún niño tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que dormir hasta el almuerzo. Lentamente se dirigió al columpio más cercano, que era lo suficientemente grande para que un italiano flacucho apoyara su peso en él, atraído por los hermosos jazmines blancos que algún ocioso jardinero había enredado en sus cuerdas.<p>

Sentado en él se sujetó con suavidad y cerró los ojos absorbiendo el aroma de las dulces flores, tratando de sacar las fuerzas necesarias para cuando tuviera que dar su respuesta. Porque aunque sentía que era lo correcto, le iba a doler mucho…demasiado…pero aún así…

-Lovino…-el italiano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír al alemán llamándole-..vine por…

-Ya sé a qué vienes, Dannazione! –dijo apretando los ojos. No se sentía listo aún, pero el momento había llegado- Antes quiero hacerte unas preguntas –dijo escrutando con su mirada al más alto, el alemán asintió en silencio- ¿Estás consiente que toda mi familia va a pasar a ser tu familia, y todo lo que eso implica?

-Lo sé.

-¿Y sabes que no son como Feliciano, sino todo lo contrario… como yo?

-El alemán sonrió ante esa advertencia- Lo sé

-¿Sabes que un ejército de mafiosos te buscaría y torturaría hasta el final de tu miserable vida si le llegas a hacer algo a mi hermano?

-Nunca le haría daño.

-Sólo responde la maldita pregunta

-Supongo.

-Y las navidades te saldrán muy caras –agregó.

-Lovino, ya entendí tu punto.

-Bien –dijo suspirando lentamente- Entonces… no tengo razones para oponerme –y sin querer sonrió feliz por su hermano. Lovino vio como el más alto también sonreía de alegría y alivio - Trátalo bien ¿quieres? Y cuídalo mucho…y…-se sonrojó un poco al decir esto, desviando la mirada- si es posible…podrían venir a visitarme…no sé…quizás en…

-No lo creo- fue cortante el alemán-

-Ah…-eso le hirió hasta el alma, pero se mordió la lengua para no empezar a maldecir. Él sabía que era insoportable la mayoría del tiempo, y aún más con el alemán, pero aún así…

-Porque viviremos con ustedes.

-¿Qué? –Por un minuto creyó estar oyendo mal, pero al ver la sonrisa del alemán todos sus sentimientos afloraron- ¡NO PUDISTE DECIRLO ANTES MÁLDITO BASTARDO!-dijo dejando caer sus lágrimas sin ninguna vergüenza y sonriendo de felicidad.

Su hermanito, su idiota pero muy amado hermano seguiría a su lado. No era un adiós. Seguirían siendo felices juntos.

En medio de toda esa catarsis de sentimientos el italiano no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el alemán y abrazarlo como de seguro haría su hermano cuando supiera la noticia. Pero es que era tan feliz, al final todo había salido mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Y ya qué? nadie los estaba viendo y nadie lo sabría nunca o él mismo mataría al macho patatas.

El rubio por su parte se sorprendió al ver al italiano lanzarse sobre él pero cuando vio que era un abrazo (y no un intento de asesinato premeditado, como al principio pensó) decidió corresponderlo feliz de tener la aprobación del hermano mayor.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas mostrarme la sortija? ¿O es que acaso se te olvido comprarla, bastardo? –dijo soltándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas aún sonriente-

Correspondiendo a su alegría el alemán sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña pero elegante cajita azul enseñándole la hermosa joya que dentro aguardaba.

* * *

><p>Ya era mucho. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para andar hablando con su Lovi a solas cuando se le diera la gana? ¡Si tan sólo hubiese traído su hacha consigo! Como pensamiento aparte, Lovino se veía muy lindo rodeado de flores blancas. Es que Lovi era tan hermoso. Con su cara de muñeca y su suave cabello…<p>

¡Concéntrate Antonio! Si al menos supiera de qué estaban hablando. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Lovino desviaba la mirada sonrojado? ¿Por qué ahora estaba triste? ¿Qué le había dicho ese…?...¿P-por qué Lovino abrazaba a ese sujeto… ¿Y eso era...un anillo de bodas?

-Ve~ Antonio, tienes que volver al restauran...

-ESPEREN USTEDES DOS! –dijo haciendo notar su presencia- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LOVINO SE CASE CONTIGO –Anuncio señalando al alemán- Si es necesario me batiré en duelo por su mano, pero no lo permitiré de ningún modo… Así que, prepárate –dijo dispuesto a darle el golpe de su vida a ese idiota que intentaba robarle a su Lovi. El otro logró dejar la preciada cajita con la joya en las palmas de Lovino y girarse para detener su ataque. Antonio retrocedió herido en el orgullo, pero no se daría por vencido tan rápido, Ahora tomó impulso antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia el alemán para darle un puñetazo que no olvidaría en su vid…

-DETENTE IDIOTA! –Lovino se interpuso en medio cerrando los ojos. No supo cómo pero logro detenerse a tiempo-

-Lovino…-susurró dolido al ver este gesto del italiano-

-N-no es lo que crees… ¡Idiota!-murmuró sonrojado-

-Fratello…-Feliciano, a quien nadie vio aparecer, miraba lloroso la escena- ¿T-te ibas a casar con Ludwid? P-pero –miró al sorprendido alemán y al italiano buscando alguna respuesta hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cajita azul que su hermano sostenía con delicadeza. No lo soportó más. Salió corriendo, escapando del dolor y la pena.

-F-feliciano, DANNAZIONE! Vuelve acá –salió corriendo tras él. Los otros dos hombres intentaron seguirles el paso, pero, para qué decirlo. Los italianos pueden llegar a ser muy rápidos si se lo proponen. Al final ambos quedaron solos y jadeantes. En una situación bastante incómoda.

* * *

><p>-Feliciano, detente de una vez! –grito logrando por fin alcanzar el brazo de su hermano y detenerlo. El menor intentó soltarse y al no poder terminó por resignarse y siguió llorando a más no poder mientras escuchaba lo que su hermano tenía por decir.<p>

-Primero...que todo...-empezó Lovino entre jadeos- no…tengo idea… como se te puede…ocurrir- tomó una larga bocanada de aire- que me casaría con ese machopatatas. Feliciano se calmó un poco y miró a su hermano a los ojos. Lovino le sonrió con calidez. -Más aún sabiendo cuanto le quieres.

-E-entonces...-los labios le temblaban al hablar- ¿Lud no se va a casar?

-No. En eso te equivocas

-...¿Eh?

-Bueno. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero... Digamos que pronto tendré que llamarlo cuñado. –suspiró exasperado- Dios, como voy a odiar eso….

Los ojos de Feliciano volvieron a humedecerse.

-F-fratello!-el menor lo abrazo sonriente- Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!

La risa se escapo dulce y sencilla de los dos italianos. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse más feliz.

-Bueno, ya. Mucho amor para mí. Ahora vamos a buscar al bastardo ese. –dijo pasando su pulgar por el camino de lágrimas para secar el rostro del menor- Desde ahora sólo sonrisas ¿Bien?- El menor asintió como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Luego de la noticia del compromiso del pequeño Feliciano Vargas, la familia se revolucionó. Cerraron el restaurante temprano y empezó el jaleo de la celebración misma. No todos los días alguien se casa…excepto el tío Ángelo, él se divorcia cada dos años en promedio, e inmediatamente vuelve a encontrar al "amor de su vida"…pero eso no viene al caso.<p>

Al final de todo Lovino y Antonio terminaron limpiando la cocina. Ambos embutidos en sus pensamientos lavaban los platos, cuando por un descuido terminó el mayor por salpicar al italiano, y como este andaba de buen humor, y un poco alentado por el vino, le devolvió el "ataque". Y así, siguieron divirtiéndose salpicándose el uno al otro en una guerra de agua, espuma y risas, que terminó por hacerlos resbalar en el empapado suelo, uno encima del otro, muertos de la risa ambos.

Y como siempre suele suceder o al menos siempre pasa en esta casa, en ese justo instante entraban a la cocina Francesca, Elizabetha y Pamela, encontrándose con el peculiar espectáculo.

Entre risas su prima Francesca se puso a cantar:

-"Yo tengo un primo que se llama Lovino"

-"Y este tiene un novio, que se llama Antonio" –la secundó Pamela, sonriente. Y como Elizabetha no se podía quedar atrás las siguió en las rimas que juntas habían inventado apenas unas horas antes.

-"Y cuando su novio le viene a visitar, comienza el problema cuando le quiere abrazar"

-Wuh!

Apoyando sus manos en las caderas Pamela se soltó del abrazo de Francesca, con un grácil movimiento hacia un costado y cantando -"Saca la mano Antonio, que Nonna está en la cocina"

Francesca riendo, la siguió tratando de volver a atraparla entre sus brazos -"Dame un beso Lovino, que tu Nonna no nos mira"

-"Saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar, y si Nonna nos viera nos tendremos que casar" Terminaron las chicas inclinándose la una tomando la mano de la otra, atrás Elizabeth poniendo una cara de sorpresa tan graciosa que a pesar de que Lovino ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre las chicas para darles su merecido no pudo alcanzarlas ahogado por la risa, a pesar de que salió corriendo tras ellas, después de unos minutos. El español siguió todo el espectáculo, feliz de poder oír la risa de su Lovi y de saber que no había nadie más en su corazón por el momento, caminando en la dirección en la que había se habían marchado los italianos, tarareando para sus adentros…

-"Y si acaso nos vieran nos tendríamos que casar"

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa a todos!<strong>

**En medio de mi resfriado vengo a dejarles el antepenúltimo capítulo con unos cuantos meses de retraso!**

**Empezaré la sección de "No me asesinen ni me golpeen porque no fue mi culpa"**

**Lo que sucede es que he estado aún más ocupada de lo que pensé que estaría, ¿Por qué? Porque se me ocurrió la gran idea de tirarme para ser la Presidenta de mi Curso Y GANE! ¬¬ y desde entonces ya no tengo paz y tranquilidad entre pruebas, ensayos PSU, Preuniversitario, Problemas del curso, cosas que organizar –tic en el ojo- SOY UNA PECADORA Y ME ARREPIENTO!**

**Peeeeeeeeeeeero, hoy estuve libre y terminé el capitulo con todo el amor del mundo, aunque no sé si quedó bien. –Además ya tenía la mitad lista, hecha con esfuerzo en mis escasos ratos de paz- Espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen, soy de lo peor, me siento muy mal u.u –en ambos sentidos, creo que tengo fiebre-**

**Y eeeeeso! De nuevo perdón por la tardanza. Perdón, perdón perdóoooon!**

**Espero que les guste, besos y dejen reviews, aunque sean para retarme XD**

**Bye~**


	10. Cita

**Chapter 10: Cita**

Los pájaros entonaban dulces canciones, el sol empezaba a tender su luz sobre el firmamento con la dulzura de una madre, poco a poco los colores volvían de su sueño llenando el mundo, despertando todo, suave brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles, sin duda un hermoso y pacífico día se acercaba. O eso es lo que parecía hasta que una furiosa voz rasgó el firmamento arruinando toda la plenitud del momento.

-CHE CAZZO HAI DETTO? (¿Qué mierda dijiste?)- Un furioso Lovino, completamente rojo de ira indignación se plantaba frente a la anciana mujer que en ese momento se encontraba puliendo a la vieja Betsy con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

-Lo que acabas de oír. ¿Qué acaso eres sordo? –lo reprochó la mayor cargando su arma e inspeccionándola desde todos los ángulos, para luego sonreír orgullosa de su trabajo, dejando la subametralladora sobre la mesa de su escritorio, muy peligrosamente cerca de su alcance. Aún así Lovino no se hizo atrás.

-No. Me niego rotundamente. Búscate a otro, yo no iré, y menos con él.

La mujer no pareció llevarse muy bien lo dicho por su nieto. -¿Acaso te estás negando a cumplir una de mis órdenes? ¿Se te ha olvidado quien pone las normas en esta casa? –dijo levantándose de su asiento con el ceño fruncido

-Lovino tembló un poco a sabiendas de lo que su Nonna podría hacerle si seguía negándose, pero como era ante todo testarudo no pudo evitar que sus labios soltaran las palabras que siguieron- No puedes obligarme –sentencio

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees? –dijo la mujer sonriendo de una manera peligrosa. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea venir a quejarse

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltenme, bájenme! No tienen ningún derecho a hacerme esto. ¡MALEDIZIONE! ¡Van a saber de mí cuando me suelten! ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?-gritaba y pataleaba el pobre Lovino tratando de librarse del agarre de todas su tías y primas que usando "El poder femenino" lo agarraron de todas partes y ahora lo arrastraban al carro- ¡Y ustedes no se queden mirando! ¡HAGAN ALGO!- Le gritó a sus tíos que miraban la peculiar escena sin mover un músculo, previamente amenazados por sus esposas.<p>

-Lo siento Lovino, de esta no te vas a salvar –le respondió alguno mientras los demás entraban a la cocina a seguir con el trabajo.

Al final termino siendo arrastrado dentro de la carrosa donde lo esperaba el siempre sonriente español. Lovino pudo notar como su mirada se iluminaba al verle, como respuesta sólo lanzó un bufido y cruzo los brazos acomodándose mejor en el asiento de copiloto, rezándole al universo para que se compadeciera de él y le permitiera tener un ataque y morirse allí mismo. Como siempre el universo fue un hijo de **** con él y lo ignoró.

Luego de unas detalladas instrucciones de su abuela hacia el ojiverde acerca del camino y de los vegetales que debían traer de la huerta que tenían en el campo, además de las cantidades de estos mismos partieron su camino, el español conduciendo a los caballos. Lovino iba enfurruñado en su sitio, el sol pegaba fuerte sobre su rostro y la molestia que llevaba dentro no mejoraba su situación. Estaba realmente enfadado con su familia, si bien Antonio había demostrado ser un buen trabajador no tenían ningún derecho a confiar en él de esa forma y menos obligarlo a él a partir rumbo al moreno completamente solo a buscar los vegetales de la semana un domingo, es decir, el único día libre que tenía, y sobre todo considerando el historial del ojiverde con respecto a él. ¿ES QUE NADIE SE ACORDABA DE QUE ERA UN MALDITO ACOSADOR?

"Si se atreve a ponerme aunque sea un dedo encima…" rumiaba entre dientes pensando en la mejor manera de asesinar al español, claro que ese jodido sol no lo estaba ayudando a poner en claro sus ideas homicidas, quizá ahorcarlo sería una buena opción, o….

Detuvo sus cavilaciones al sentir que depositaban algo en su cabeza, ahora el calor no le era tan sofocante. Giro su rostro hacia su acompañante logrando ver su encantadora sonrisa. Le había cedido su sombrero.

-Si no te proteges del Sol te vas a quemar –contesto simplemente a su muda pregunta, volviendo a dirigir su vista al camino con suma calma. El rostro de Lovino enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero esta vez no fue culpa del sol.

"Quizá en algunas ocasiones puede ser linda la manera en la que me trata" –pensó sonriendo imperceptiblemente, mas rápidamente cambio de idea, un acosador como ese bastardo nunca podría ser considerado lindo por él.

* * *

><p>El español observaba los vegetales sin poder decidirse por cuales elegir- Me pregunto cuales serán los más sabrosos- ya llevaban diez minutos en esto y el italiano a su espalda empezaba a impacientarse<p>

-Sólo elige cualquiera, y empieza a llenar el saco, ¿Quieres? No pienso estar aquí todo el día

-Pero Lovino! No podemos hacer eso, tenemos que elegir los mejores para servir en el restaurante –dijo volteándose a ver al italiano – Esto es muy importante, un error y arruinaremos todo

-¡Sólo son unos estúpidos tomates! ¡Toma unos y larguémonos!

-Que malo eres Lovi-love –suspiro volviendo a centrar su atención en los tomates, eligiendo uno de entre los montones y agachándose para recogerlo pero antes de que hiciera una mano lo detuvo, Lovino se había agachado a su lado inspeccionando los vegetales.

-Debes tomar los que están maduros, como este –dijo mostrándole un hermoso y redondo tomate que despedía un delicioso olor- ese que estabas tomando aún le faltan unas semanas. Mira, ese de ahí también está bueno –dijo alargando la mano para cogerlo, estaban tan cerca que Antonio podía sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Lovino y sentir su aroma, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el atento gesto del menor.

-¿Qué tanto me miras bastardo? –dijo enojado viendo que no hacía nada

-Perdón, sólo estaba pensando lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser Lovi-love- respondió el torero con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al italiano-

-¡Cállate, no es cierto! Sólo quiero terminar de una vez por todas, además se nota que no sabes nada de vegetales –grito avergonzado

-Pareces un tomate Lovi-love

-¡Qué no me llames así!

-Jajaja~ te ves tan lindo-dijo abrazándolo-

-Suéltame, estúpido –dijo empujándolo- y sigue trabajando, no tenemos toda la vida

Feliz, el español siguió con su labor, siguiendo los consejos de su amado italiano pudieron elegir las mejores patatas, berenjenas, apios, lechugas, repollos, frutas y muchos etcéteras. En todo ese tiempo se pudo divertir mucho con Lovino, compitiendo por quien elegía los mejores productos, hablando futilidades o sólo pasando el rato en silencio. Llegado medio día ya tenían todo el carro rebosante de cosas y no tenían nada más que hacer. Condujeron el carro hasta un arrollo para dar de beber y comer a los caballos antes del regreso, y aprovechar también ellos de almorzar.

-Ah, que refrescante~ -murmuro el mayor bebiendo de la helada agua, mientras se mojaba el rostro, unas gotas resbalaron por su rostro hasta su cuello y de allí se refugiaron bajo la camisa del ojiverde, saboreando la bronceada piel. El italiano pendiente de tal espectáculo no pudo evitar pensar que era jodidamente sexy. "¡Maldición! Claro que no era sexy, para nada"

Se reto mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos. Parándose para que el otro no notase su sonrojo, mas el otro no le estaba prestando atención ocupado en apagar su sed, ¿Que se creía, ignorándolo a él luego de haber sido el más agobiante acosador del mundo? Sin dudarlo el molesto italiano se acerco por detrás procurando no ser visto ni escuchado y cuando el ojiverde se inclino para beber más agua no dudo en empujarlo dentro del arrollo.

Antonio salió a flote entre sorprendido e indignado, ¿Y ahora que le había hecho al menor? Sin embargo se sorprendió aún más al oír la risa de su dulce muchacho quien lo miraba divertido desde arriba.

-Vaya, perdóname, ha sido un accidente –dijo aguantándose la risa-

-Mmm, ya veo. Bueno, permíteme devolverte el favor- dijo saliendo del agua y persiguiendo al menor hasta que pudo apresarlo entre sus brazos entre quejas y amenazas de este y tirarse ambos al arrollo, iniciando así una pelea de agua-

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que me lanzaras –se quejo el menor apretando su camisa para botar algo de agua de esta-<p>

-¿No puedes creer que yo te lanzara? Tú me empujaste sin motivo alguno- respondió divertido el español viendo los inútiles intentos de Lovino por secar su ropa- Así no va a funcionar, debes quitártela y dejarla al sol

-¿Qué? Ni loco me desnudo contigo aquí –dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda

-¡Pero te puedes resfriar!

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de actuar sin motivo alguno.

"Más bien fuiste tú el que actuó sin motivo" pensó el torero yendo a buscar una camisa al carro.-Ten –dijo lanzándosela- traje una de repuesto por si nos ensuciábamos. El italiano miro dudoso la camisa pero al sentir una fría brisa correr decidió cambiarse.

-Está bien, pero no me mires bastardo –advirtió enrojeciendo-

El mayor sonrió ante esto dándose la vuelta para que el otro se cambiara en paz. La camisa de Antonio le quedaba gigante, se notaba que el matador tenía una espalda mucho más ancha que el italiano y sin duda era más alto, al terminar de cambiarse se giro donde el español quien también se había sacado su camisa, quedando a torso desnudo. El menor no pudo evitar fijarse en los músculos de su espalda sonrojándose, sin duda Antonio era muy sexy, y ese estúpidamente sensual tono bronceado de su piel no arreglaba las cosas; más también había otras cosas en las que fijarse en el español.

Sintió la mirada del italiano sobre su espalda y decidió darse la vuelta.

"Maldición, también es muy sexy de frente." Pensó mirando el tonificado cuerpo del español "Y también las hay aquí"

Al notar dónde se dirigía la mirada fija del italiano decidió aclararle todo.

-Son heridas de embestidas de toros-murmuro suavemente, haciendo que Lovino desviase su mirada a esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaban cargados de cariño y amor- No sólo son esas, mi cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices. Muchos toreros han muerto durante una corrida así que eso no es nada para mí… El torero de verdad debe superar el miedo a la muerte. –sonrió invitando al italiano a sentarse a su lado en la hierba, lo que hiso inmediatamente, hipnotizado por esos ojos- Desde que era niño soñaba con ser torero algún día, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Me preparaba para enfrentar el miedo, al principio en mis primeros intentos sentía mucho terror, era un asco toreando –rio melancólico-. Luego perdí a mi familia en un incendio, me sentí horriblemente sólo desde entonces…no sabes la suerte que tienes Lovino al tener toda esa familia que te ama y te cuida. –Comentó moviendo un mechón del pelo del más joven, apreciando su bello rostro-

-Pues bien –continuo- seguí con mi sueño, me esforzaba mucho para hacer lances perfectos, lo tenía todo siempre bajo control, la mayoría de estas son de cuando estaba recién aprendiendo, la verdad –dijo señalando un par de cicatrices en sus brazos- y un día, hubo un error, el toro se descontrolo, estaba realmente loco, me ataco por la espalda mientras saludaba al público –Lovino volvió a recordar la enorme cicatriz en la espalda del mayor que lo había alarmado- vi la muerte esa vez…en serio pensé que llegaba mi hora, y fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía miedo, ya no lograba sentir miedo a la muerte, ya no tenía ningún apego a la vida.

El italiano trago duro al escuchar esa historia. Bajando su vista a sus manos, como si nunca hubiese visto algo tan curioso.

-Pero todo eso cambio –continuo el ojiverde tomando la barbilla del ojicastaño para poder verle a la cara- cuando te conocí- el sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de Lovino- No sé cómo, pero desde el primer segundo que te vi, volví a sentir miedo; tuve miedo a la muerte, a tu muerte. Tú me haces desear vivir Lovino, desde que te conozco he vuelto a sentir ese hormigueo de temor en los huesos al enfrentarme a un toro.

El corazón del menor saltaba cada vez más rápido, no podía creer lo que oía. Nuevamente no podía entrever ni un rasgo de engaño de los ojos de quien juraba por aquel sentimiento que siempre creyó falso.

-Por eso Lovino…yo sé que…

"No lo digas"

-Yo sé… "No te atrevas a decírmelo, por favor"…que te amo "No…"

Lovino bajo la cabeza avergonzado, el sonrojo bajaba por su cuello y se alzaba hasta sus orejas, lo último que quería ahora era ver esos hermosos ojos verdes porque si lo hacía….seguramente caería ante ellos

-Por cierto Lovi-love….te ves muy tierno con esa camisa puesta-dijo sonriendo dulcemente al italiano-

-¡C-CALLATE, IMBECIL!-dijo parándose rápidamente- nos volvemos –ordeno subiendo al carro, cruzándose de brazos, más una pequeña sonrisa que no escapo de la mirada del español lo traicionaba

-A sus órdenes, mi Lovi-love –dijo el mayor-…pero, ¿no prefieres comer primero? –comento al escuchar un rugido del estomago del ojicastaño

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI! Y trae algo de comer bastardo, me muero de hambre –dijo rojo

-Mi Lovi-love se ve como un tomatito

-¡Deja de decir eso a cada rato!

-Jajajaja~ que lindo eres

-¡C-cállate!

* * *

><p>Era algo tarde, los rayos del sol pintaban en tonos anaranjados el mundo a puertas de la llegada de su compañera astral, los dos chicos llegaban agotados de su día en el campo.<p>

-Muchas gracias por todo –se despidió Nonna- los vegetales se ven excelentes, sólo espero que ya sabes quien haya sido de ayuda, en vez de carga.

-Tsk! –se quejo el italiano mirando en otra dirección, aún con la camisa del mayor puesta y nada dispuesto a entregarla-

-Por supuesto, Lovino es una persona muy amable-dijo sonriéndole al menor quien solo opto por ponerse rojo por milésima vez ese día y dirigirse a la casa- ¡Adiós Lovi-love! –Se despidió el menor- ¡ME ENCANTO NUESTRA CITA! –grito viendo que el otro ya se encontraba muy lejos, a lo que el castaño sólo cerró la puerta con fuerza sintiendo su corazón retumbar con fuerzas en sus oídos.

-¿C-cita? –murmuro para sí llevándose una mano al pecho y sonriendo sin quererlo-

"A mi…también" pensó con suavidad subiendo los escalones hasta su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Penúltimo capitulo! -yo se que hiperventilaron con el título- Ya ni tengo derecho a disculparme por la demora, pero no tenía nada de inspiración, lo intente muchas veces pero no estaba conforme, hasta ahora, que me gusto bastante.<strong>

**Les doy muchas gracias a quienes me tienen paciencia y aún siguen esta historia. Si alguien me tiene lastima y quiere comentar algo para darme animo porfis u.u**

**Ah, por cierto. Logré entrar a la Universidad que quería :D y quede en cuarto lugar de matrícula, ¿ven?, al menos no fui una vaga sin escribir por nada xD**

**Al menos que comente el fanclub de Nonna! XD no importa cuánto tiempo lo deje botado, Nonna me sale super fácil, debe tener vida propia, igual que la vieja Betsy**

**Tomate? Lechuga? Review? **

**Me despido, hasta lo más pronto que me salga el último cap :D**


	11. Te amo

**Chapter 11: Te amo**

La copa de vino fue levantada de la mesa. Los gruesos dedos que la sujetaban estaban plagados de anillos y la mano a la que se sostenían era grande y fuerte, y en gran parte aterradora. El hombre grueso y de largos bigotes miraba seriamente a Antonio, como meditando lentamente cual sería el castigo adecuado que debería afrontar el español, ¿por qué? Ah, sí; el torero no podía salir de allí sin un escarmiento.

¿Y cómo podría, luego de los dinerales que le estaba haciendo perder? ¿Qué había sido de aquel invencible matador del que, se decía, podía matar al más fiero toro con tan sólo alzar su espada? ¿Dónde estaban esos lances excelsos con lo que solía arremeter a los bovinos? ¿Y esa mirada fría y calculadora que lograba erizarte la piel y detener tu corazón? ¿Qué había sido, pues, del verdadero Antonio?

Un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de los labios de aquel hombre. Sin duda alguna tenía que hacer algo para que Antonio volviera a ser el de antes. No podía seguir perdiendo dinero a la par que sus numerosos admiradores empezaban a desilusionarse con los cada vez más torpes movimientos del torero.

El moreno tragó saliva, consciente de la situación en la que se hallaba. Sabía a la perfección que su desempeño en la arena había estado cayendo en picada y sabía muy bien las razones de ello. En primer lugar, y la razón más obvia, su segundo trabajo, que le había estado quitando energía y distrayéndole de sus entrenamientos. Además estaba esa _otra cosa_, algo que quizás nunca podría recuperar y que sin duda mermaría para siempre su habilidad para torear.

En silencio, su acompañante encendió un habano e inspirando con fuerzas soltó una larga bocanada de humo que chocó contra el rostro del ojiverde.

-Mira Antonio, ¿entiendes por qué estás aquí, no? – Como mera respuesta el español asintió, esperando lo que sea que fuera a venir.- Bien, entonces entiendo que desde ahora vas a empezar a tomarte las cosas en serio, nuevamente.

No fue una pregunta, y por supuesto no iba a serlo. No estaban allí para tomar el té y hablar sobre los problemas personales del español. Estaban allí para hablar de negocios.

-Lamentablemente eso no será suficiente. –Comentó apaciblemente el de bigotes mientras daba otra calada.- Hemos perdido a mucha gente en las últimas semanas. –Dijo levantándose mientras daba un pequeño y lento recorrido por la oscura estancia, con una mano en un bolsillo de su traje y la otra sosteniendo su habano. Se detuvo frente a una ventana dando una mirada al exterior, abajo unos niños jugaban, era un bello día.- No, tenemos que pensar más en grande si queremos volver a recobrar a nuestro público. Están decepcionados. –Explicó, más como hablándose a sí mismo que al torero. -Creen que tus años de gloria se han acabado. Que has perdido tu gracia. Por supuesto que no es así, aún te quedan años a mi servicio. –Comentó lanzándole una mirada afilada. No era una confirmación, sino una amenaza.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer? –Preguntó cauteloso el moreno, palpando el terreno donde se posicionaba. Temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Una sonrisa complacida brilló en el rostro de su interlocutor, quién le acercó un papel para que echara un vistazo. Las esmeraldas se abrieron sorprendidas. ¿No estaría hablando en serio?... ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Lovino barrió el restaurante con su mirada. Sus ojos ámbar hicieron nuevamente la ansiosa danza desde la puerta hasta el reloj y nuevamente hacia la puerta. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse nuevamente, y siguió su camino hacia su mesa para dejar las órdenes. Lo mismo que había estado haciendo desde aproximadamente una hora. Lo mismo que estaría haciendo hasta que las puertas dejaran entrar a la persona correcta.<p>

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Canturreó Elizabetha en su oído mientras pasaba a su lado, con una bandeja llena de pasta.

-¡Tch! –Fue la molesta respuesta del italiano, que entró rápidamente a la cocina por más platos.

Pero sí, esperaba a alguien. No, no a alguien ¡A Antonio, maldición! ¿Quién se creía que era ese bastardo para estar una hora atrasado? ¿Para dejarlo a él plantado como sí…?

Un momento. Ni que fuera su novia o quién sabe qué. ¿Qué le importaba a él si llegaba tarde el español o no? Por el contrario, era mucho mejor para él, así era más posible que lo despidieran y no volver a ver a su acosador personal… nunca más.

Por un momento el italiano sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho al decirse esas palabras a sí mismo. Lamentablemente para él, en esas últimas semanas se había vuelto muchísimo más cercano al torero, incluso había llegado a soportar esa estúpida sonrisa con la que le saludaba todos los días y la manera en que sus brazos lo abrazaban por detrás cuando se enojaba y cuando lo llamaba su tomatito y esos pequeños regalos que le daba día a día y esa manera tan tierna que tenía para….

-¡Maledizione! –Gritó dejando caer un plato sucio que llevaba a lavar. Se agacho a recoger los restos aprovechando con ello de esconder su sonrojado rostro. No podía estar pensando en esas cosas. Simplemente no podía permitírselo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando con fuerzas para calmarse. Dejo los restos en la basura y tomó las órdenes que le correspondían dirigiéndose a su mesa, con un revoltijo de emociones dentro de sí.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Entró por la puerta de manera desaforada, arrebatando toda la tranquilidad de esa tarde estival. Fue rápido, conciso y aún, cuando sólo duró unos instantes, se quedó colgado de los oídos de todos los presentes, que no empezaron a digerir la información hasta que el eco de la noticia misma hubiese atravesado toda la estancia, entrando por todos los recovecos posibles. El grito, en sí, dejo a los presentes con el corazón palpitante de emoción.

-¡LA PESADILLA NEGRA!–Gritó el recién llegado ganándose con ello la atención de todos los comensales; quienes, a pesar de aún no entender lo que ocurría, pudieron sentir desde ese momento, la gravedad de los hechos que harían de ese acontecimiento una leyenda. – ¡ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO SE ENFRENTARÁ A LA PESADILLA NEGRA!

Los gritos de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Fueron seguidos por los vítores y los brindis en nombre del valiente torero que se enfrentaría a la muerte misma.

Porque sí. Nadie que pisase un pie en España podía decir que no conociera a La Pesadilla Negra. Su fama y renombre llegaba mucho más lejos que la de cualquier torero alguna vez conocido. El toro más bravo que existía en todo el mundo. Una enorme fiera salida del mismísimo infierno. Nunca vencida. En sus venas corría un frenesí incontrolable, una sed de sangre asoladora. Cuanto lidiador se había cruzado en su camino había encontrado su muerte entre sus astas. Era sin duda una decisión digna de aplaudir. Aunque posiblemente sus resultados fuesen a ser funestos para el toreador.

Cuándo los brindis acabaron, Lovino pudo salir de su estado congelado. Las palabras gritadas varios minutos atrás hicieron por fin conexión en su cerebro, empezando a llenarse de sentido. Sus pulmones se olvidaron por unos segundos de cómo hacer para obtener oxígeno mientras un ligero hormigueo recorría su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina y creando un nudo horroroso en su garganta, que le impidió hacer más que negar con la cabeza. Incrédulo y con los ojos levemente anegados empezó a retroceder lentamente, como temiendo que el suelo bajo sus pies fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, tragándoselo a él y a todo a su alrededor.

-Lovino. –Murmuró suavemente Eli, a su lado, tratando de tomarle un brazo. Volvió a negar en silencio, esta vez con más vehemencia, como queriendo alejar la realidad de su cabeza. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras con avidez. Huyendo.

Ya en su habitación, recargado con fuerza contra la puerta pudo dejar salir el dolor y la tristeza que lo inundaban por dentro.

-¿Por qué? –Susurró mientras caía al piso en un mar de lágrimas.- ¿Por qué?

"_Que esto te sirva de lección para que nunca te pase a ti lo que me pasó a mí…" _Susurró la voz femenina en su cabeza. Recriminándole. Nunca debió haberse olvidado de esas palabras. Y por ese error se maldeciría una y mil veces.

* * *

><p>La semana avanzó rápido. Pronto las principales calles de la ciudad se llenaron de panfletos anunciando lo que sería, según salía escrito, "La corrida del Milenio". Día a día se acercaba más el momento decisivo. Los comensales no paraban de hablar de los puestos que habían conseguido, o de lo que esperaban del Matador. Apostando si ganaría o encontraría la muerte en la arena.<p>

Mientras avanzaban los días y a medida que recordaba la indeseada corrida, el corazón de Lovino se iba endureciendo. No parecía que el español fuese a desertar, ni tampoco que volviese a aparecerse por el restaurante; y eso no hacía más que confirmar su decisión al italiano. Debía olvidarse del torero, hacer como que nunca hubiera pasado nada. Deshacerse de sus sentimientos y seguir adelante. _Que esto te sirva de lección. _

A sólo un día de la gran corrida la excitación llegaba a su límite. La gente ya contaba los segundos restantes para formar parte de la leyenda. No se podía oír ni un solo ruido en la calle. Parecía como si todos estuvieran aguardando en sus casas, contenido la emoción para poder librarse de todo al día siguiente, en la arena.

* * *

><p>Por las desiertas avenidas el sol abrazada una figura solitaria, perlando su morena piel con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Con calma, y un poco indeciso se abría paso un tanto temeroso. No sabiendo muy bien como resultaría lo que iba a hacer, pero con su corazón devorándole por volver a ver a esa persona.<p>

Cuando el viajero llegó a destino, Lovino estaba descansando en su habitación, observaba el blanco techo meditativo, con la ventana levemente abierta para dejar entrar algo de brisa en ese caluroso día que parecía estar fundiéndole los sesos. Y sin duda eso fue lo que pensó que había sucedió al notar la presencia del español que lo admiraba desde el marco de la puerta. Gotas de sudor caían desde su cuello hasta su pecho, metiéndose debajo de su delgada camisa y una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Por un minuto sintió el impulso de correr a abrazarlo y gritarle todo lo que había querido gritarle esa semana. Que era un estúpido, que no podía enfrentarse a La Pesadilla Negra y ante todo, que nunca volviera a abandonarlo de esa manera.

Pero se contuvo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente para quedar sentado. Miró con sus apagados ojos al español, esperando lo que sea que iba a decirle.

-Lovino –susurró el mayor, notando lo decaído que se veía el menor, rápidamente se acercó a acariciar su mejilla, como la primera vez que lo había visto, que lo había tenido a su lado. Mas el menor corrió el rostro molesto, sin dejar que su mano se posase sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó molesto, sin mirarle a los ojos. Y Antonio sintió que faltaba un _bastardo_ en esa frase, que sin el insulto cotidiano no era lo mismo. Suspiró sentándose a su lado. La verdad no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí.

-Voy a enfrentarme con La Pesadilla Negra. –Murmuró, no muy seguro de como continuar. El italiano asintió lentamente aún sin devolverle la mirada. Mordiéndose los labios el español continuó.- ¿Quieres… quieres que lo haga?

Lovino suspiró suavemente antes de enfrentarse con los ojos del torero, que le observaban ansioso.

-Eso es algo que no me incumbe…

-¡Por supuesto que te incumbe! –Saltó el español levantándose de la cama, enfrentando su mirada con la del menor, ligeramente enfadado por la reacción del italiano.- Lovino tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti. Te lo he dicho repetidas veces… -Suavizó entonces sus ojos- Te amo. –Afirmó.- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo ¿no lo entiendes? Y no quiero… -Se detuvo unos segundo buscando la palabra adecuada.-…dejarte. Por eso, –Suspiró.- por eso he venido a preguntarte…

Antonio volvió a sentarse junto a Lovino, tomando las manos de este entre las suyas. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que el menor se estremeciera un poco.

-Por eso Lovino… si me quieres siquiera un milésima parte de lo que yo te amo, dime… ¿Quieres que me enfrente a La Pesadilla Negra?

El italiano se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, mordiéndose el labio ansioso, bajo la mirada pensando. _Mi Lovino._ ¿Debía dejar ir a ese bastardo, a _su_ bastardo? _Que esto te sirva de lección para que nunca te pase a ti lo que me pasó a mí. _¿Debía dejar que se robase su corazón? _Nunca te enamores mi Lovino. _¿Debía decirle que no? _Sólo te harán daño._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando sus manos, sin mirar al español. Su decisión ya estaba tomada. Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón roto el español se levantó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al marcharse. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar las mejillas italianas. Pero había hecho lo correcto, ¿no?

* * *

><p>El gran día había llegado y prácticamente toda la ciudad se alistaba para la corrida del milenio, incluso muchos visitantes atraídos por la gran noticia habían llegado para contemplar el espectáculo. Por su parte, la familia italiana había cerrado el restaurante para ir a dar su apoyo al español, ignorantes de lo que había pasado ayer entre Lovino y Antonio.<p>

Suponiendo que aún seguía enojado por no haber vuelto desde el día de la noticia los italianos trataron de convencerlo para ir. Uno tras otro fueron a hablar con él, pero no tuvieron resultado alguno. Parecía como si el italiano realmente no estuviera escuchándolos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al final decidieron irse sin él. A sabiendas que no lograrían nada por más que lo intentasen.

A varias calles de allí un español se estaba terminando de arreglar para la corrida que debía dar en un rato más. Lucía un traje blanco con adornos dorados que le sentaba a la perfección y una muleta nueva de un rojo intenso y fina tela le esperaba. Todo lo idóneo para darle ese aire legendario a la proeza que realizaría. Si salía victorioso de su encuentro se convertiría en el más galardonado matador de la historia, fama y fortuna por toda una vida y renombre durante siglos; pero si no…

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios del español. Oscuras ojeras ensombrecían su apagada mirada. A pesar de que se había esforzado en tratar de descansar toda la noche no había podido evitar desvelarse. ¿Quién no hubiese pasado la noche en vela luego de ser rechazado por el amor de su vida y abandonado ante una posible muerte? Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de apartar a Lovino de sus pensamientos. Debía estar centrado en la contienda si quería sobrevivir. Porque quería sobrevivir… ¿verdad?

Un segundo suspiro escapó de su boca mientras daba cuenta de su situación. Estaba de nuevo donde había empezado. Sin motivación. Sin nada que perder. Sin miedo a la muerte. Y ahora con un dolor terrible que le invadía entero.

Logró escuchar a lo lejos el clamor de la multitud, entusiasmada por el espectáculo, y la voz que salía de los parlantes anunciando el inicio de la corrida. Ya había llegado la hora. Con un último suspiro de resignación se sentó a esperar su salida, que estaba programada para el tercio de muerte. Cuando La Pesadilla Negra, enfurecido y sediento de venganza luego de recibir los puyazos en el morrillo y los banderillazos en los primeros dos tercios del espectáculo, hiciese honor a su nombre.

* * *

><p>El italiano dio un último recorrido por su habitación, resoplando. Había dado ya más de cien vueltas por su piso de madera y estaba seguro de que si seguía con su ansioso caminar haría un agujero en el piso. Desvió sus ojos hacia el reloj sobre la pared, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus huesos y un nudo en su estómago. ¡Ya era la hora! Se arrojó sobre la cama tratando de ahogar la marea de emociones que lo estaban atacando. Debió haber hecho algo, debió haberle dicho algo al moreno antes de que se fuera. Quizás no estaba dispuesto a albergarlo en su corazón, pero tampoco es como quería que muriera.<p>

Una fuerte punzada de dolor estremeció su corazón ante esa idea. ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? no, No, NO y ¡NO! De ningún modo. El simplemente no podía morir y dejarlo sólo así como así. Simplemente no podía abandonarlo. No. Su Antonio nunca le haría eso. Él nunca le haría daño…Esperen ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lovino se levantó exaltado y con el corazón palpitante, sus mejillas enseguida se colorearon ante sus desconcertantes pensamientos. ¿Acababa de decirse a sí mismo "su Antonio"? Llevó una mano a sus ojos con un suspiro, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Debía estar enloqueciendo. Él no era tonto, sabía que debía dejar al español ir. No podía permitir dejar su corazón en manos ajenas para que luego se lo devolvieran en pedazos. No, él no podía corresponder a los sentimientos del torero. No estaba dispuesto a sufrir de esa forma. Lo sabía… pero… Pasó su mano desde sus ojos hasta su corazón, sintiendo todavía esa amarga punzada que parecía impedirle respirar.

-¿Entonces por qué duele tanto? –Murmuró para sí. ¿Cómo era posible sufrir por no amar? ¿No se suponía que estaba haciendo esto para evitar una situación así?

-Porque duele más no amar que amar y ser decepcionado. –Dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Nonna? –Preguntó el joven italiano incorporándose sorprendido; estaba convencido de que toda su familia se había marchado hace un buen rato a la plaza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Murmuró la mujer para sí, repasando la pregunta, mientras se dirigía a sentarse junto a su nieto.- Pues verás, la historia va más o menos así. Resulta que tengo un nieto muy testarudo y desconfiado. –Empezó diciendo, pasando un brazo alrededor de Lovino, confortándolo.- A él no le agradaba mucho la idea de enamorarse. Tenía miedo. –Susurró lo último como si fuese un secreto que debía guardar con recelo.- Miedo a ser herido y abandonado como vio que sucedía con sus padres. Miedo a que algún día llegase al extremo que llegó su madre por el dolor.

Lovino cerró los ojos ante esos recuerdos tan bien escondidos dentro de su corazón. Ante esas heridas nunca sanadas.

-Nonna no es nec…-Se detuvo al sentir como su abuela lo golpeaba en la cabeza, el tono dulce con el que le había estado hablando se desvaneció y fue remplazado con un tono de siempre.

-¡NON INTERROMPERMI RAGAZZO! (No me interrumpas jovencito)- Amenazó la mujer, luego volvió a suavizar su voz, suspirando, Lovino le estaba provocando un serio dolor de cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no podía llegar al límite al que llegó su amada madre… -Continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpida. Rememorando con pesar aquella época.

La llegada de sus dos pequeños nietos, de apenas cinco años, la había sacudido inmensamente. Habían llegado en una tarde de otoño. El viento corría con fuerzas y el frio del futuro invierno ya se estaba haciendo presente, cuando los dos pequeños, guiados por un marinero al cuál había pagado el alcalde de su ciudad nativa (gran amigo de la familia) para que se hiciese cargo de que llegaran a salvo con su familia en España. Llegaron temblando de frío y con los ojos cayéndose de cansancio luego del largo viaje en barco cargando con apenas una maleta y una terrible noticia.

Y el pobre Lovino fue quien había cargado con todo el dolor, ocultándole la verdad al menor, protegiéndolo de la tragedia. Ese pequeño niño de cinco años se había hecho cargo de su hermano menor desde entonces y nunca había contado a nadie más que a ella sobre su hogar roto, sobre el día en que lo vio partir a él sin rumbo ni plazo seguro y la noche en que descubrió que ella también los había abandonado… pero para siempre.

Sin duda demasiado dolor para un pequeño. No era de extrañarse que tuviese tanto miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo. Ya había recibido demasiado daño en su vida. Era momento de compensarlo, era momento de que se le devolviese todo ese amor que había perdido por culpa de malas decisiones de terceros. Y no importaba cuánto se demorase en verlo ni cuántos dolores de cabeza le sacar ni cuántos planes tuviese que hacer para lograr hacer feliz a su nieto. Se lo merecía, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Tiene un hermano pequeño que cuidar ¿No es así? –Prosiguió su historia la mujer. Lovino asintió con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Mi preciado nieto sólo quiere que ambos sean felices, no importa que tenga que hacer para lograrlo, nunca permitirá que los vuelvan a dañar. –Susurró- Pero el problema es… que eso mismo le está haciendo mucho daño a él mismo. –Lovino negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios para no dejar salir un pequeño gemido de dolor. No quería escuchar esto, no quería.- Sí, es así. Lo sabes.- Sonrió la anciana levantándole el rostro, buscando su mirada, aun cuando el menor no abría los ojos- Lovino. Tú lo amas. Amas a Antonio. –No pudo más, el gemido escapó de su boca mientras el llanto se volvía más intenso, acompañado por respiraciones desincronizadas y entrecortadas. Pronto las mejillas del menor se empaparon, mientras abría los ojos para dejarlas salir.

-Pero… mamma me… me dijo que… –Murmuró entre las entrecortadas y sufrientes respiraciones-que…sólo me haría…daño si… si yo.

-¡Shhhh! –Lo acalló la mujer, mientras limpiaba un poco su rostro con sus dedos. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos mirándolo directo a los ojos- Olvidémonos de lo que dijo tu madre Lovino. Dime qué quieres hacer tú: ¿Pasar una vida sólo y escondido ante el temor de enamorarte o correr tras el hombre de tu vida, tras ese que te ama con una dulzura tal que es capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez por ti?

El italiano respiró profundo unos segundos, buscando calmarse para hallar la respuesta. Fue entonces cuando vio todo claro. La imagen del español una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza; las rosas, los chocolates, el estúpido baile de flamenco, la serenata, los abrazos, las sonrisas… su primer beso. No quería perder eso. No quería perder a ese maldito bastardo. A SU maldito bastardo. Con una sonrisa sobre su rostro empapado y determinación en su rostro se levantó decidido.

-Nonna… tenemos una corrida que detener. –Anunció.

-Así se dice Lovino… así se dice. –Murmuró la mujer sonriendo orgullosa.

* * *

><p>-¡OLEEE! –Clamó con fuerza la multitud. Ya estaban en el tercio de banderillas, en menos de quince minutos sería momento de su aparición. A su lado sus dos mejores amigos trataban de convencerlo de desistir, temiendo por su vida. También estaba allí Elizabetha, pidiéndole que esperase un rato más, segura de que Lovino aparecería.<p>

Sonrió melancólico ante esa idea. Lovino no iba a venir. Había renunciado a su amor y lo había dejado a merced de una muerte casi segura. Un golpe demasiado duro para el torero. El italiano se había vuelto su razón de vivir ese último tiempo y ahora sin él…. ¿Existía en verdad algo que lo atase a ese mundo? Nuevamente el temor por la muerte se había ido de él, nuevamente podría enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo sin vacilar. Nuevamente había tocado fondo.

* * *

><p>-No llegaremos a tiempo. –Exclamó Lovino mirando la hora mientras seguía a su abuela con paso rápido a través de la casa. Al no tener respuesta siguió hablando.- La arena en la que será la corrida está al otro lado de la ciudad. No hay nadie en las calles, el transporte público está paralizado y mis tíos se llevaron los autos. –Dijo frenéticamente mientras bajaba con su abuela hacia una de las despensas. Nuevamente silencio.- No lo vamos a lograr. Nunca llegaremos. –Repitió agarrándose los cabellos con desesperación, soltando un par de maldiciones. Su abuela estaba entretenida corriendo cajas llenas de vegetales de un lado para otro. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero fuese lo que fuese ese no era el momento. Estaba a punto de volver a quejarse cuando algo le fue lanzado desde el fondo de la habitación. Un casco verde lucía entre sus manos. Se acercó a dónde estaba su abuela para descubrirla al lado de un objeto cubierto por una manta que alguna vez fue blanca, pero que ahora, llena de polvo, parecía gris.<p>

-Nunca digas nunca, niño. –Anunció con satisfacción sacando la manta, dando a mostrar una motocicleta de un tono marrón claro, con lodo en sus ruedas y un asiento para copiloto a su derecha. Parecía muy antigua y de un porte militar.

-¿Qué es esto y de dónde lo sacaste? –Preguntó desconfiado, viendo como su abuela se ajustaba el casco y las gafas para la visión, para luego empezar a intentar prender la ya vieja moto.

-Es una BMW R75 del ejército alemán. –Dijo mientras intentaba una y otra vez encender la máquina, sin resultados.- Y digamos que fue un "regalo" del ejército por mis logros en acción en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque claro, ellos no se enteraron. –Un ronquido fuerte se hizo presencia y las luces de la moto se encendieron.- ¿Oíste eso? Ya no las hacen así. –Celebró la mujer.- Ahora ponte el casco y vámonos.

El italiano obedeció, y se sentó en el puesto de copiloto mientras seguía interrogando a la mujer.- ¿Estuviste en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-Como enfermera del ejército italiano. No iba a dejar que el manilarga de tu abuelo fuese sólo y luego regresase con una decena de críos esparramados por todo el continente. No, no. Alguien debía proteger a esas pobres mujeres y mantener a ese patán vigilado. Además, debiste ver la cara de los ingleses cuando le quité el arma a tu abuelo y los salí persiguiendo. -La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada- Era para morirse de la risa. Ahora sujétate bien, que este viaje será intenso.- Y dicho eso pisó el acelerador como si no hubiese un mañana. El grito de terror que lanzó su nieto se escuchó a millas de distancia.

* * *

><p>La multitud aclamaba su nombre. Antonio lograba oírlos. Estaban enfebrecidos por el espectáculo y no veían la hora que el renombrado matador hiciese su acto de presencia en la arena y se enfrentase a La Pesadilla Negra. Se levantó cuando lo vinieron a buscar sin escuchar lo que sus amigos le gritaban, tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sólo había una persona que hubiese logrado algo así, y había dicho que no. Ahora sólo le tocaba salir al encuentro.<p>

_Cuando la arena de la plaza queda dividida entre la luz y la sombra, la corrida de toros empieza. El clamor de la multitud ensordece todo ruido cuando el matador se presenta._

Allí estaban, frente a frente. El enorme toro lo miraba con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Su pelaje negro como la noche resplandecía ante la luz del sol cegador. Múltiples cicatrices adornaban su fornido cuerpo, mas todos los presentes tenían muy claro que a por cada cicatriz dejada en él como huella la sangre de un torero se había derramado en la ardiente arena. Un bufido rompió con el clamor de la multitud. Pronto un tenso silencio se adueñó de todo, nadie quería perderse ni el más mínimo segundo de lo que fuese a pasar. Respiró profundamente para calmarse mientras sentía que algunos entusiastas le daban golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda antes de que saliera a la arena.

_El que va a la plaza es lo contrario a un devoto de las diversiones. _

Lanzó una mirada al público expectante, que parecía devorarlo con los ojos. Estaba lleno hasta reventar. Y aun así…

_No es un mero aficionado a lo espectacular, ni un entusiasta de la exaltación embriagadora. Es mejor que todo eso._

La única persona que esperaba no había ido. Suspirando y con una mirada cansada dio la orden de que le tirasen su muleta, de un rojo intenso, dando inicio a la corrida del milenio.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Lovino resonaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras una mafiosa mujer italiana conducía una motocicleta robada al ejército alemán, desafiando los límites de velocidad establecidos por la Ley y el sentido común. Como había dicho la mujer. Sin policías cerca todo era legal.<p>

Y aunque Lovino entendía a la perfección la premura que tenían por llegar, también se preguntaba, si su abuela entendía que debían llegar VIVOS. Al parecer no. Chocaron contra unas cajas al cruzar el mercado, dejando gran parte de las frutas y verduras esparramadas por el piso. Las ruedas chirriaron mientras derrapaban en círculos debido al jugo que los comestibles habían dejado en la acera. Más su abuela no dejó nunca de apretar el acelerador y en una maniobra inexplicable se deslizó por las escaleras que conectaban al mercado con la Plaza Mayor, rebotando ambos en sus asientos peldaño tras peldaño. Lovino se sujetó con fuerzas a su asiento, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, sintiendo cómo su estómago empezaba a revolverse por completo. A lo lejos escucharon los gritos de la multitud celebrando. A esta altura Antonio ya debía de estar presente en el espectáculo.

Conteniendo sus náuseas el italiano se esforzó en centrarse. Debían llegar a tiempo. No importaba cómo. No podía dejar que nada le pasara a Antonio. No podía dejar que el español se enfrentase con la muerte. No sin antes decirle que lo am…

Lovino detuvo sus pensamientos y miró con ojos atónitos la proeza que su abuela planeaba hacer. No veía en la italiana ninguna intención de virar para pasar por el puente que los conduciría a la Arena, ya visible, sino que planeaba usar una carreta abandonada junto a este como rampa para sobrevolarlo. Pero no. Su Nonna no haría algo tan ridículo y extremadamente peligroso ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? Giró su cabeza para ver el temerario brillo en los ojos de la anciana que miraba su objetivo sonriente y tragó saliva con fuerza, preparándose para el salto.

* * *

><p>El español sentía el sudor escurriendo por su cuerpo mientras trataba de esquivar las cada vez más rápidas envestidas de La Pesadilla Negra. El fuego que lanzaban sus ojos traía impreso la idea del Infierno y parecía que el bovino no se iba detener hasta ver al moreno soltar su último aliento.<p>

Mas, sin embargo, el español empezaba a sentirse abatido. No había tenido una buena noche y el calor asolador de ese día no le ayudaba en nada. Sin embargo, no se veía en él muestra de terror, cada vez que el toro se acercaba, cada vez más, a su enemigo.

_El torero de verdad no ha de temer al toro._

Y Antonio no temía. La endiablada imagen de La Pesadilla Negra corriendo a su encuentro cada vez con más furia no lo hacía estremecerse ni un poco. Aunque mentiría al decir que no había duda en él mientras agitaba la muleta.

_Cuando llegue el día que le tema será su fin._

¿Era así? Pues Antonio sentía que había llegado su fin. Lo sentía en su pecho, que no lograba agitarse ante el galope incesante de la muerte a su encuentro. Y en su sangre que a pesar de todo se mantenía fría. Estaba allí a dónde mirase. Estaba allí desde que Lovino le había dado la espalda. Aguardando el momento justo para llevárselo consigo.

_Un torero corneado puede tardar en morir hasta tres días._

Lo había dicho: Lovino lo hacía vivir. Lovino era la única razón por la que había seguido adelante.

_El torero de verdad debe superar el miedo a la muerte._

Pero no era verdad. No se trataba de perder el miedo a la muerte.

La moto aceleró aún más dirigiéndose a una de las entradas de la arena. Los guardias palidecieron y trataron de hacer señas para que el conductor del vehículo detuviera la velocidad. Más el rugido ensordecedor cada vez se acercaba más y no parecía hacer caso alguno al hecho de que la puerta estuviese cerrada.

Se trataba de encontrar el apego a la vida. Algo lo suficientemente fuerte para no desfallecer ante el peligro. Algo capaz de darte la fuerza para seguir luchando. De no hacerte dudar al agitar la muleta.

La moto arrasó con la puerta y subió las escaleras siguiendo la luz, empezando a frenar aceleradamente para no atropellar a alguno de los espectadores que estarían allá afuera. El rugido cada vez más cercano atrajo la atención de algunos.

Y Antonio había perdido ese algo. Y con ello había llegado su verdadero fin. Mirando con ojos vacíos hacia el cielo sostuvo la muleta frente a sí; realizando el movimiento que había dudado hacer desde hace unos minutos. Dejando el camino dispuesto para que La Pesadilla Negra lo corneara y terminara con él. Ya no temía a la muerte. Ya no amaba la vida.

Con un fuerte golpe la moto hizo presencia en la arena, deteniéndose centímetros antes de tocar la primera línea de asientos frente suyo. Rápidamente Lovino se quitó el casco mientras corría escaleras abajo hasta llegar al borde del área destinada a los espectadores, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada al matador. Su pulso, acelerado por la carrera se detuvo al instante al ver la expresión derrotada del español y notar que se mantenía estático mientras el enorme toro corría para cornearlo. Con todas las fuerzas posibles y la fuerte voz heredada de su esencia italiana gritó el nombre del torero, advirtiéndole, suplicándole. No podía ver morir al moreno. No soportaría otra pérdida tan grande en su vida.

Antonio abrió los ojos atónito al reconocer esa voz y giró la cabeza unos instantes para observar la cara llorosa y aterrada de su precioso italiano. Sus ojos lo miraban suplicándole perdón. Suplicándole que no se rindiera. Que viviera. Que viviera por él. El corazón del español se aceleró de emoción.

"No te decepcionaré…Lovino." se dijo a sí mismo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bestia estaba prácticamente encima suyo. Con un movimiento desesperado el español se hizo a un lado recibiendo de todos modos el golpe de una de las astas en su pierna izquierda, y con ello un gran dolor penetrante que le hizo caer de rodillas al piso, sin aliento. La multitud lanzó un grito angustiado.

Lovino negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el miedo correr por todo su cuerpo. El español no alcanzaría a levantarse a tiempo. Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Él tenía que hacer algo. Dándose vuelta arrancó de las manos una manta roja traída por unos entusiastas fanáticos y subió una pierna sobre la barandilla para saltar dentro de la arena. Pero sintió una mano agarrándolo por detrás, un par de guardias lo estaba sosteniendo por los brazos, furiosos por el escándalo y los destrozos que habían hecho al aparecer. Atrás otros cinco trataban de hacer frente a su abuela, que los mantenía a raya con la vieja Betsy. ¿En qué momento la había traído?

Lovino no tenía tiempo para eso. Empezó a agitarse y pelear viendo como los segundos se iban perdiendo en esa batalla. Pero pronto se vio libre. Elizabetha, que había estado esperando su llegada, después de todo ella y Nonna habían sido las mentes maestras todo ese tiempo, pronto se deshizo de uno de ellos a sartenazos. Gilbert Ludwig y Francis hicieron lo suyo con los restantes. Ni hablar que una horda de italianos corría a socorrer a Nonna. Cómo si ella necesitase ser socorrida.

A su lado Feliciano lloraba pidiéndole que no entrase a la arena. Pero Lovino no tenía tiempo para consolarlo. "Lo dejo en tus manos" le dijo a su futuro cuñado saltando de una vez por todas y agarrando uno de sus zapatos lo lanzó a la enfurecida bestia, llamando su atención.

-DA QUESTA PARTE, DANNATO TORO! (Por esta parte, maldito toro)- Gritó agitando su improvisada muleta. Logrando enfurecer al bovino, quien cambió su ruta hacia su nuevo destino.

Antonio miró con ojos desorbitados como Lovino distraía al toro, arriesgando su vida con ello. Su corazón se detuvo ante la sola idea de perder al italiano y cómo pudo se levantó, agarrando su muleta. El italiano por su parte esperó con el corazón desembocándole a que el toro estuviera cerca para lanzar su manta y correr, como sólo un italiano en peligro lograría correr, percibió un dolor punzante en uno de sus tobillos seguramente no había caído de la mejor manera dentro de la arena, pero la adrenalina y el peligro inminente relevaban ese detalle a un segundo plano. Sentía el galopar del taurino detrás de él, cada vez más cerca, pero no se atrevía a mirar atrás.

-¡LOVINO! –Escuchó que el español gritaba su nombre y lo buscó con su mirada. Allí estaba, de pie, aún sangrante, mirándolo con un infinito terror, el mismo terror que había sentido él al casi perder al moreno. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y su carrera se hizo más lenta.- CORRE HACIA MÍ. –Le ordenó con fuerzas, no dispuesto a perder a su amado italiano. A su adorado Lovi-Love.

El italiano hizo lo posible por acelerar el paso, abriendo distancia entre él y su perseguidor, corriendo en dirección a Antonio. La multitud estaba muda. Observando los acontecimientos con el corazón rebosante de la emoción. Sosteniendo sus almas apenas de un hilo.

Rápidamente Lovino llegó junto al español abrazándolo unos segundos con toda la fuerza posible.

-A-Antonio… yo…-Intentó hablar a pesar de su estado agitado y la falta de aire. Más el español viendo a la bestia acercarse no perdió tiempo y escondió al menudo italiano tras su espalda, indicándole que se mantuviera cerca de él.

-Tenemos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo, Lovino. –Dijo serio, ya no se jugaba su vida, sino también la del amor de su vida. No había espacio para errores. -Cuando yo te diga girarás hacia la izquierda conmigo. ¿Entendido? –Extendió su muleta dejando caer la rojísima tela. El taurino enfurecido se acercaba cada vez más y con destreza preparó también su espada.

Por su parte el italiano se aferró con fuerza a su espalda sollozando.- No quiero perderte… por favor, no me dejes. No quiero…-Murmuró humedeciendo la ropa del español.

-No dejaré que nada te pase mi Lovino. –Dijo suavemente. –Sólo confía en mí. ¿Vale? –Giró levemente la cabeza para sonreírle, sin quitarle un ojo al toro. El italiano asintió mudo, preparándose.

-Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo. –Susurró suavemente. El animal ya estaba casi encima suyo.

-Lo prometo…. A la cuenta de tres….

El español posicionó la espada en el ángulo perfecto.

-Dos…

La muleta se mecía al viento mientras el infernal toro se abalanzaba a su encuentro. Lovino se aferró con más fuerza a Antonio.

-¡Uno!-Ambos cuerpos se movieron en perfecta sincronía. La Pesadilla Negra se abalanzó sobre la muleta roja como la sangre y la espada rompió el aire abriéndose paso sobre su objetivo, sin piedad alguna.

_La estocada perfecta corta la aorta y provoca la muerte casi instantánea del animal._

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar al ver a la bestia acabada en el piso, mientras su sangre de un intenso color coloreaba la ardiente arena. El espectáculo había sido prodigioso sin duda. Una leyenda digna de contar por generaciones. ¡Y vaya qué leyenda!

Una lluvia de rosas rojas empapó la arena felicitando al Matador por haber vencido a la muerte misma. Sin creer aún que estuviesen vivos y salvos Lovino soltó una encantadora y sincera sonrisa de alegría. De esas que no se le veía dar desde hace años, desde su última pérdida, y es que no daba en sí de tanta felicidad. A su lado Antonio sonreía, ignorando las atenciones de su público, extasiado por tan hermosa sonrisa. Los ojos castaños y verdes se juntaron rebosantes de amor y emoción y casi sin pensarlo el italiano rodeo el cuello del español y sin importarle estar en presencia de todo el pueblo, y su familia; se devoró los labios del español en un apasionado beso.

El español quedó pasmado de la sorpresa. Nunca hubiese esperado algo así de su tímido y tierno Lovino. Aunque no se quejaba. Abrazando con cariño al menor jugó también con sus labios saboreándolos de la manera en que había deseado hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo. Se separaron finalmente en busca de aire, sonrientes. Y entonces Lovino supo que estaba listo para decirlo.

-¡Te amo! –Anunció al español, adornando su sonrisa con un bello sonrojo.- Te amo Antonio, te amo.- Repitió dejando las lágrimas escurrir por su rostro. El moreno no pudo evitar pensar que estaba ante un ángel.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Lovino. –Le dijo suavemente, limpiando sus mejillas de las lágrimas. Volviendo a juntar sus labios en un profundo beso, confirmando con ello su amor; mientras una familia algo extravagante aplaudía con emoción desde las gradas, y todo el club de admiradoras de Antonio se desmayaba del pasmo. En otras palabras casi la totalidad de jovencitas presentes.

Como dije, ¡Vaya leyenda!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. <strong>

**No nos leíamos hace mucho tiempo y quizás más de alguno haya perdido la esperanza de que fuese a terminar este fic. ****Sinceramente, esta es la primera historia que termino en mi vida. Y nunca lo hubiese concluido si no fuese por una personita que me insistía constantemente para que la continuara. Sin ella no estarían leyendo esto ahora. Es necesario agradecerle.**

**También agradezco a mi beta, que me ayudó a revisar este último capítulo. Nunca había escrito tantas páginas en mi vida y sin su ayuda este escrito no hubiese llegado a ver la luz en mucho tiempo.**

**Por último, deseo de todo corazón que hayan quedado satisfechos con mi manejo de la historia. Cuando comencé no era muy buena escritora; lo hacía únicamente por diversión, para gastar las horas. Hoy, a tres años de distancia siento que he crecido mucho y que pude entregarles algo de mayor calidad. ****Realmente lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto. Partí esta ficción sin rumbo específico y la verdad nunca esperé llegar tan lejos. Agradezco mucho el que me hayan seguido leyendo a pesar de todo. Sus reviews siempre me dieron las fuerzas necesarias para seguir exprimiéndome el cerebro, pensando en como continuar.**

**Volví a subir los capítulos, mejorándoles un poco la redacción y la ortografía, por si alguien quisiese volver a leer la historia completa.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Me despido de todo corazón. Y vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que hicieron esta historia posible.**

_**Addio miei piccoli lettori.**_


End file.
